Can You Remember?
by ForTheLoveOfCamelot4553
Summary: Long since the days that Camelot stood as a tall and mighty kingdom. But it still stands. It has withheld the test of time as a school; Hogwarts. Now the Old Religion summons Merlin back. During the time of the 'Golden Trio' the reincarnated residents of Camelot have made a new appearance. All must join together to survive and stop the Dark Lord and newly resurrected Morgana Le Fey
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own copyright claims over either J. K. Rolling's Harry Potter series or BBC's show Merlin. I do; however, own this story. **

A deafening silence filled the castle. All remnants of a once happy time were sucked away. Located in a large study high up within a secure tower, surrounding a great round table stood four figures. A dimmed lighting by the flickering candles cast shadows over them. Hunched over and sulking, not one dared utter a word. Too much tension encased the group; a once optimistic set of friends. All friendly tidings seemed to vanish with the inevitable departure of their extraordinary companion and mentor. At last one man slammed his fists down on the table. All wandering attention fell to him as he stood to leave.

"Perhaps," said Rowena, "with the loss of our greatest member, it is time for our group to be disbanded."

This stopped Salazar dead in his tracks. Turning to look at his once happy companions, a slight burden lifted from his shoulders. He had been considering a dispersion of the group for quite some time and just couldn't figure out how to break it to the others. Now looking at all of their 'knowing' faces, he could tell the subject had been on everyone's mind for a while.

Rowena continues, "It is time we stop sidestepping the matter. Eight months have gone by and our group can not seem to regain its bearings."

"That is probably wisest," Godric agreed as Salazar retook the seat across from him and continues, "the school has been established and our purpose accomplished. The ideals, which brought us together, became far less what bonded us while he was here. Now both are gone."

"We have come to a decision then?" asked Salazar after a moment. Looking around at the faces of his three once close companions who all nodded. He too nodded in confirmation and leaned further back into his chair.

"Now that it appears we are no longer denying his absence, it is time we follow through on our promises to him," Helga finally inserted herself into the conversation.

"How shall we begin?" asked Godric as he peered around.

"We shall begin by removing any traces of his presence. It was his greatest concern that no evidence could place him here until the appropriate time. To the world he wishes to remain a ghost and he has entrusted us to ensure it. His destiny is far too great to be tampered by us." Rowena said with solemn finality before continuing, "But we must tread carefully. The next steps we take will have a lasting affect on future events. The school must be prepared when such a gathering unfolds."

"Then let us begin," Godric ends before all of the founders up and leave the room. There is much to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a saying that, "Things never happen the same way twice." It was a statement concocted philosophically and has been proven time and time again. Merlin had originally stated such after several centuries of watching from the sidelines. In all of his time as an immortal creature and living vessel of magic itself, he has seen wars, famine, destruction of kingdoms and cities and towns by both natural and unnatural forces. He has seen a variety of disease outbreaks ranging from the flu and measles to the bubonic plague. If not for many of the positive triumphs human kind has also made, Merlin would have turned his back on society a millennium ago in his wait for Arthur's return. He has witnessed and aided in the building of beautiful architecture and languages. He has seen the rise and fall of Great leaders, both good and bad that have left plenty of long-lasting effects on the world.

His worldly travels have introduced him to a variety of different cultures. Whether it is Greeks, Egyptians, Chinese, Japanese, Minoans, Mongols, Mycenaeans, Germans, British, Scottish or even the recently established Americans, he has seen them all. After the fall of Arthur and Morgana, Merlin and Aithusa found solace in each other's company. They set out exploring, attempting to avoid any matters pertaining to the past. Even so, it had taken several decades before the hostility between them completely severed. Once it had, the relationship between dragon and Dragonlord stood strong. By this time, what remained of Camelot had dissipated. Guinevere never produced an heir or remarried and she died due to sickness just two decades following her husband. Gaius had long before died of old age and all of his knightly friends perished in combat. Magic had been returned to the kingdom following the war at Camlann. After much prejudice finally subsided, there had been a great time of peace for all people both magical and non-magical alike. Merlin sought out to protect the remaining castle. He repaired all damages and set up magical enchantments to protect it through the tests of time. Further protection was found in isolation. The land around the castle was changed. Steep cliffs over a roaring sea prevented invaders from behind. The large deep-rooted forest became home to many magical creatures both dark and light. They created an un-contracted agreement with him that they would help to defend the school in his absence. And so the two comrades continued on their travels knowing everything was well taken care of at home.

A few centuries passed now. Merlin and Aithusa still traveled. The young dragon had gotten older and much wiser with age. He and Merlin had taken a break from the world and spent some time in solitude. After reemerging, they discovered that a separation had occurred. It seemed, the grudges between magical and non-magical people came back and cam back hard. Unbeknownst to most of the world, he has also spent much of his time living among the magical communities who have since then separated from the 'muggles' and created a society of their very own.

In the beginning, after first finding out, he was conflicted upon whether or not the separation would play a good or bad role in society but he has long since found both groups striving. This way fear does not spread through witch-hunts and massacres. He has long since concluded that misunderstandings can lead to fear and fear can lead to violence. Ignorance is far better than uprisings. Still he knows that time is a fickle thing and with all of the changing technologies 'muggles' have concocted in recent decades, the separation cannot remain secret forever. He only hopes that when the barrier breaks, it is not in the form of a world-ending catastrophe. He hopes that both technology and magic will flow freely and positively impact both sides. Even after the Statue of Secrecy had been administered, many 'witches' and 'wizards' as they were now called, still conveyed resentment towards their now oblivious counterparts. As a means of prevention from harm, Merlin set up the 'Order of Merlin' to establish rules against the use of magic on Muggles. The knowledge of Merlin and his gifts had spread since the time of Camelot. To Muggles, the 'Knights of the Round Table' were only legend but to the magic world Merlin and his story became revered. It didn't help though that every legend got the events wrong. He has only ever been an old man when it conveniences him, he has only had a beard as an old man, and his wise council to his king was only ever given from his mouth as a servant, not a court sorcerer. Arthur didn't even find out about Merlin's magic until the last of his days following Camlann.

Besides all the happy memories of his time during Camelot, which can never be surpassed by anything else he has ever done, he had managed to find comfort in a group of individuals around the time of the separation. Four remarkable people wanted to create a safe zone where children could gather and learn and control in the art of magic. The trick was to find a sizable area isolated enough to offer such protection. It was after realizing they had managed to find the remaining magically protected castle of Camelot that he decided to intervene.

At the time, he had relocated to the 'Isle of the Blessed'. Though he has only grown stronger, much of the magic located within many of these important sites were beginning to lose its potency. He had been working to restore the flow when he had been notified of their presence.

Upon meeting them, he noticed how much they reminded him of himself in his own early years. They were eager to learn and grow and strive. How great he decided it would be to mentor them in the times of old. They became his first and only apprentices. Unfortunately magic after their time declined and magic wielders could no longer willingly project it anymore. The first students ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts were required to use 'wands' holding a variety of different cores as magical focusing mechanisms. It became a new form of magic all its own as 'wizards', as they were soon called, adapted themselves to the Latin language and evolved from there. The most amazing part about this new highly diluted form of magic; however, is that far more people are capable of accessing it. In his time, so many people were born with magic in their veins but the small amounts would not enable them to focus it. He could never have imagined the extent that the magical community would grow to so long ago.

For a while, he and Aithusa found comfort at the school but after a few years, people became more aware of his presence. Not knowing whom he was or why he would be so familiarly associated with the most powerful known group of people in that time, they began to notice him much more. After some time, far too many of the staff and students questioned his presence and he knew it was finally time to leave. The pain it had taken to once again leave his home, was not nearly as much as the pain it took to say goodbye. Aithusa decided to settle down and remain within the confines of the school ground. He had grown much older by then and figured his time would be best spent safeguarding the students. The two kept in touch and he kept Merlin notified of the students' progress.

A few years had passed before Salazar had managed to track him down. He had decided to retake up residence in isolation on the outskirts of the Lake of Avalon. It was here he laid Freya, Lancelot, and Arthur to rest. They were his greatest companions through the sum of lifetimes he has lived that nobody could ever compare. But Salazar was still a great companion. The dispersion of the founders left him traveling. Being as loyal and stubborn as he was, he refused to leave Merlin's side after their re-crossed paths. Decades of adventures followed but the happiness could not last. Salazar wistfully grew too old and along he too went to Avalon following fifty-three unprecedented years. After laying Salazar's body to rest like his other companions, he had to move on. Since then he has been everywhere and studied everything, though he dislikes living in one place for far too long.

On several occasions he has enrolled himself in Hogwarts as a means of checking on the school. Him and Aithusa used the time to reconnect. It is a great feeling, knowing that the legacy of his companions lives on through such an extraordinary establishment. Many of the portraits and ghosts have long since gotten used to his presence as rare as it may be. Even with a deep curiosity for the boy who never ages still ongoing, most have long since learned to stop asking questions and leave secrets be. Even still, they hold a great deal of respect for him from what they do know. The only ones who know that he was present around the time of the founders are the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron because both were living at the time. Aithusa's presence at the school remained secret except to the long time residents.

In recent years, a dark force has engrossed the Wizarding world and regardless of a lack of knowledge for magic, 'muggles' could still feel a change in the atmosphere. A great war broke out and every corner of the Wizarding world was reached. One man so dark by the name of 'Lord Voldemort', i.e. Tom Riddle, recruited followers and caused much death and destruction in his wake. It was not until fourteen years ago, a small one-year old child by the name of Harry Potter managed to stump him. Most only speculate how and why he seemed to be destroyed that night. It was a killing curse gone wrong and Harry became the 'Boy-who-lived.'

Later years Harry began Hogwarts at the age of eleven and Merlin watched him. A sort of, fascination developed as the boy overcame great obstacles and dealt with a great deal of grief through the years. Regardless of how much he wanted to intervene because he couldn't stand the thought of such a young boy going through the things he does, Merlin had promised a very long time ago not to meddle in things that did not concern him. Even his fellow reincarnated comrades had begun making appearances at the school but their destiny was not yet ready to continue. Other motions were already in place and the fight against Voldemort was not theirs. His reason for playing a ghost was to avoid picking sides regardless of his beliefs. The moment he chose, the war would end and all would change. He has long since decided not to play God and leave the world be and until the time was right. And besides, the Old Religion would not allow it.

About a month ago, a shift happened. Harry Potter got cornered after the Triwizard tournament and Voldemort managed to weave his way back to the land-of-the-living. But that is not all that has happened. It was that night that the Old Religion let out a sense of ire dread. Something is looming on the horizon; something that is about to change everything and Merlin has this feeling that he is about to find himself, one again, directly in the middle of it. The Old Religion is preparing itself for battle and calling its greatest assets back home. The only question now it: What's going to happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

It is time to make his leave; much of the preparation is already in place. This year Merlin has put in his transfer request as a fifth year student at the school. This way he will be able to observe upcoming events from a much closer angle. For the students, it is still quite early into summer vacation but Dumbledore, the current headmaster for the school, has requested his presence.

Readying to leave behind his small flat in London was not at all a challenge. Unpacking and repacking can be awfully time consuming so he learned the lesson in light packing pretty early on. It wasn't hard after growing up significantly poor and learning to live with only the necessities. Even still, time can be wearying on all things and he has accumulated quite a collection of artifacts in several vaults located at Gringotts back in Diagon Alley in order to preserve what he believes to be some of the greatest treasures of all time.

With one last brief sweep around his place to make sure that he had everything he needed for now, and his aging spell in place, he swung his bag over his left shoulder and disappeared in a gust of wind to Hogsmeade. It's time to meet the new headmaster.

Merlin appeared right on the outskirts of Hogsmeade; away from prying eyes. The small trek to the castle was quite enjoyable. The feeling of being back in nature is soothing to the senses. It was still about another five minutes walk when the full view of the castle finally came through the clearing and an eager smile spread across his face. Regardless of the circumstances surrounding, it is always a nice feeling being home. This was Camelot Long before it became a school and it held multitude of very fond memories.

Merlin got so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize just how close the castle became until he stood right outside the large double front doors and made his way through them. Normally he could walk the castle in his sleep, but rather than drawing too much attention to himself by knowing his way around a castle that he has 'never step foot in,' he began to probe around in search of a teacher to 'show him the way.'

It took quite a while of searching before he heard the demanding clearing of a throat located directly behind him. Merlin slowly turned around to find a strict looking woman dressed in dark robes with a black pointed hat and her hair turned back. She, for a moment, just stood there eyeing me wearily.

"And just who might you be?" she asked.

"Right… uh… hi, I'm Martin Ambrosias," He says, holding his hand out towards her but she doesn't take it and he recedes his hand back towards him after a moment. "I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore about a transfer request to the school, but

I don't quite know my way around and I've been looking around for someone to show me the way. You're the only person I have seen thus far."

He could tell she was examining him. With everything going on recently he honestly couldn't blame her. "Very well, Mr. Ambrosias, if you would please follow me…" She trails off and begins walking so he falls into step behind her.

They finally stopped off at the third floor located right by a stone gargoyle. The muttering of a simple password, "Lemon drops," and the gargoyle moved right along to the side to reveal the hidden staircase to the Headmaster's office. If it paid any attention to Merlin being there it didn't show it.

The office looks different than the last time he was here. The large and beautiful circular room was filled by funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk where the headmaster resided looking over paperwork, and, sitting on a shelf behind him, was the famous sorting hat.

"Albus," The woman said with authority, "I have a Martin Ambrosias here to see you. He mentioned something about a transfer to the school."

Hearing this, Dumbledore looked directly at him. "Ah yes," he said, "I'm glad you made it. I was hoping that you wouldn't get lost on your way here and it seems you have managed just fine. Thank you Minerva." He looks to the woman and smiles. She nods slightly before turning to leave the room.

A moment passes and the two just stare at each other. "Come sit down why don't you and we can get started?" Slowly Merlin makes his way over to the chair and sits, all the while keeping eye contact with the teacher. "There is no need to be nervous son. Want a Lemon drop?" He asks merlin holding one out to him.

"No thank you," he smiles in reply.

"Very well," Dumbledore begins, "we do not usually obtain such older students. Transfers are a very rare occurrence. Might I inquire as to why you wish to do so?"

Merlin knows even the slightest mishap in his story will be heard. Dumbledore can be very calculating. As one of the few believers in the return of Voldemort, Merlin joining the school will have a lot of suspicion. "Well, I lost my parents young." Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Given Merlin's current age, this is in fact not a lie. "In turn I lived with my uncle Gaius. He became the father figure I never had. Everything I learned growing up in regards to magic, I learned while under his care." Also not a lie. "But he died not to long ago, and without him my education has come to a standstill. With nobody to guide me and recent events unfolding, I figured it would be much safer to learn with the protection boarders of the school."

He could tell Dumbledore was listening patiently as he spoke. "And who do you live with now Mr. Ambrosias now that your uncle has passed?"

"I don't live with anyone. There really is no family left to take me in."

"Then where have you been staying all this time? How have you been getting around?"

"Well, money hasn't been an issue. I was left an inheritance, but being only fifteen and under age have caused hiccups. The flat left to me by my uncle is located in muggle London. Through transportation methods I have been getting around by way of floo powder, the night bus, or regular transportation methods such as walking or muggle taxis." Now a simple stretching of the truth.

"Interesting, and how long have you been managing this?"

"A few months." There's the lie.

"Well Mr. Ambrosias, everything seems to be in order. If you won't mind being tested by the faculty today to make sure your level of magic is up to par with the rest of your class."

"Not a problem," Merlin replied.

"Also, given your young age, it is the school's responsibility to ensure that all students are safe regardless of whether or not you are on the school grounds. With this in mind, I would like to assign you to a caretaker for the remainder of the summer until you return here on the train with the rest of the students." It was not a question but Dumbledore look at Merlin regardless waiting for a response to ensure the 'boy' understood the situation. Merlin just gave a simple nod in response. "Very well, let's get started shall we?"

The series of tests went off without a hitch. Merlin reigned in his magic to meet all necessary standards. It had been long ago that he became well versed in Latin in order to evolve with changing times. Though Old English spells come far more easily, he has managed to adjust. His wand; however, is another story entirely. Once he found that the mere attempt of using his magic through any wand caused a much-undesired explosion, he had to result to other methods. Fastening himself a piece of wood with the appearance of any other wand, he gave it no core. In all honesty is 'wand' was just a fancy looking stick. He only ever used it for appearances when necessary. Luckily, nobody ever noticed.

Right now, Dumbledore and Merlin have apperated to a field with extremely tall grass and a small swampy area nearby. About two minutes in of walking they came to a large clearing where a single house resides. The house is ugly; there is no doubt about that. It gives off the appearance of a multi-story misshapen cylinder with a single room on each level.

"Where are we?" Merlin asks the Professor.

"We are here to discuss your living situation for the summer. A woman by the name of Molly Weasley has graciously accepted to take you in for the time being. Outstanding woman, very hard to come by someone like her."

"Is this where I will be staying then?"

Dumbledore looked at Merlin for a slight moment. He could have sworn there was a slight twinkle in the man's light blue eyes. Sadly, he couldn't confirm what he saw when the professor began to once again make his way to the… house?

A light rap at the door caused Mrs. Weasley to look up from her cooking. Then she looked to Ginny and Ron who were sitting quietly at the dining table. "Ron, could you check who's at the door?"

"Sure mom."

The moment the door opened and Professor Dumbledore stood at the entrance was quite a surprise. "Professor! What are you doing here?"

Behind Ron came a sudden, "Hello Professor," from Ginny still located at the table.

Looking beyond Ron towards his mother, Dumbledore smiled. "You told me you would care for a young Mr. Ambrosias for the summer until school begins. I hope it is not too much of a problem that we arrived a day early. There was also something I wished to speak with you in regards to…" Dumbledore did not finish that sentence but looked at Molly with a straight face and her reaction was enough to know she knew what he was implying.

"Ah, yes! Not a problem sweetie, I'm happy to oblige. Ron, why don't you accompany Martin up to your room where he will be staying with you until its time we head out? I just need a quick moment with Dumbledore to discuss some urgent matters," she turns to her son with a **do-it-now** expression.

Both boys nod and Merlin follows Ron up the stairs. "You too Ginny dear," she tells her daughter who leaves the kitchen begrudgingly. "So what is this about?"

"As you know Molly, recent event must be taken into account. Whether or not we can yet trust this boy is unclear. I figured, under your care, we could keep a far better eye on him."

"I agree."

"The order is assembling. In a few weeks time you are to relocate to Sirius's family home where the headquarters has been established."

"Alright."

"See you soon Molly. You will continue to be kept informed. Remember to watch the boy." With that Dumbledore exited the house and returned to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking dinner.

Ron doesn't quite know what to think of Martin yet. The boy appears tall and lanky with short raven black hair and bright blue eyes that appear far to old to be on somebody so young. The smile on Martin's face has not ceased since walking through the front door. He is wearing what appears to be a dark blue T-shirt beneath a really worn brown jacket with a deep red scarf thrown around his neck followed by casual black jean pants and a pair of over-used boots.

Reaching his room took no time at all. Inside Merlin saw a small room located towards the top of the house directly beneath the attic, decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons with burnt orange colored walls.

"Are we both going to fit in here?" Merlin asked Ron.

Ron jumped at that. It was the first time actually hearing the bloke speak. "Well I mean, I know its small and all but I'm sure we can make do."

"I just want to make sure that I'm not cramping you in your own room. As a guest, I am very grateful to you for allowing me to share it with you." With that Merlin walked in with Ron behind him and looked around then looked to Ron questioningly.

"Oh! You can just go ahead and set your stuff down right on the bed for now. You came early so the camp bed hasn't been set up yet." Merlin shrugged slightly and placed his stuff down. "Come along then, we'll head back downstairs. Mom says dinner is almost ready," and Ron turned and left with Merlin following slowly behind.

The weeks following Merlin's arrival at the 'Burrow', as everyone calls it, have been incredibly slow. The whole situation has been filled with pervading questions as everyone tries to figure him out. The feeling of living with other people again is an odd sensation. The last time he had was while he studied at the University of Brown only a few decades ago and shared an apartment with a young man names Tobias Hartley.

The young man Ron, whom Merlin is sharing a room with, has been rather interesting to get to know though. To fill awkward silences in the beginning, Ron would many times talk about his previous years at Hogwarts. All of the adventures, and the students, and the teachers and the lessons came pouring out of him. Merlin already knew about most of the big events but it is different watching things from a distance. Ron's take on the events from first hand eyes made it feel like a whole new story entirely. Now, even though Merlin still spends most of his time keeping to himself nose first in a book, many will still often find him and Ron hanging out when he's not. In the short time he's been with the family, a part of him had become rather fond of the youngest Weasley boy. Ron could be insecure and questioning and doubtful on a regular basis. Unlike the founders who seemed to resemble Merlin by his eagerness to grow and learn, Ron resembled that part of him that made him human and humble. Back in Camelot, these traits would get a good joke and a laugh out of Arthur and the knights, but they were all good fun. He even developed a great deal of close friendships with those knights who admired his courage to remain at Arthur's side but also who felt the need to take him under their wings because he could appear fragile. This was also the part of him that caused him to be reluctant to do what needed to be done when it mattered most. Too many times Merlin regarded Morgana, Arthur's half sister intent on taking her 'rightful' place on the throne using any means to obtain it, and allowed her to keep going because he couldn't find it in himself to finish the job. As a close friend of Harry Potter's, Ron might one day find himself in a situation where he will be tested. Merlin only hopes that these traits don't cloud his judgment as well.

Tomorrow, apparently everyone is relocating. Merlin is heading with the family to a new location where they will be remaining until school begins once again in September. Last minute preparations are being made as everyone quickly rushes around the Weasley household in an effort to pack last minute necessities. Such hectic chaos reminds him of a battlefield. Everyone is too preoccupied to pay much attention to him and Ron sitting at the breakfast table. Somehow, if Merlin hadn't talked Ron into packing earlier he would probably be worse than his family on the matter.

The remainder of the day played out with idle chitchat here and there. Everyone was a little to eager to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin had the pleasure of meeting many new faces the day they arrived at Sirius's family home. Now, he and Ron have become much more comfortable sleeping in a slightly more spacious living quarters than before. He also had the chance to meet Hermione, the second third of the trio, and the two have gotten along splendidly. Their love of books both muggle and magical have led to a variety of discussions on the matter. She too will be staying for the remainder of the summer and will be rooming with Ginny, Ron's youngest sibling. Sirius himself was certainly a great guy. Even after everything that happened to him, he graciously allowed 'The Order' to take residency in his home. Molly Weasley has become much more accustomed to his presence. Apparently once Harry arrives, they will be sharing the room with him as well. He has known since the beginning about her frequent updates to Dumbledore regarding him but doesn't mind at all. To be honest, he would probably be a little mad if they hadn't treated him as such. This way her knows they are being wary of possible threats. The only members who have not been so courteous towards him were Remus and Mad-Eye. Both refused to believe that he was merely here by coincidence but did not display their thoughts out loud. Instead they just watched him like a hawk.

Regardless of the Order trying their best to keep Merlin in the dark, he already knew far too much for that to happen. Instead, he did what he always did, both watching and listening from a distance. From what he has picked up, Harry Potter has had an unfortunate run-in with dementors and in an effort to further discredit him, the Ministry of Magic has charged him with underage magic in the presence of muggles upon expulsion from the school. He has a preliminary hearing coming up and should be arriving any moment.

The steps the Ministry has taken to ensure ignorance in the public is just the denial it holds on the matter. Cornelius Fudge, The Minister, has been there to undermine every and all utterance of the 'Dark Lord's' return to power. The devastation caused the first time around has become to them, the darkest time in Wizarding history. Merlin can't help but scoff a bit at the notion. The Great Purge taking place during King Uther Pendragon's ruling had been far worse than anything Voldemort has done. Morgana even, his greatest enemy, was far more of a threat than Voldemort could even fathom on becoming. The limited magic he contains is powerful in his eyes because he has never managed to witness anything stronger. He is naïve.

Everyone is waiting casually around the table downstairs. The sound of a door shutting and voices in the hallway send everyone scurrying out of the room, Hermione Granger leading the way.

Harry's arrival was a bit overwhelming, Merlin could tell, so rather than becoming another face in the many introductions he decided to head upstairs to his shared room and continue his book a recently published Philosophy book titles, "Ways of Knowing." He had perhaps made it three more chapters in before Ron entered through the door with Harry trailing behind. The two seemed to be discussing the bogus accusations Harry has been charged with.

"Ah, their just pissy because they're still reeling from last time," Ron states indignantly. "They've even been attacking Dumbledore on the matter."

"Well what do you think will hap…" Harry begins but ceases talking immediately when he spots Merlin on the other side of the room quietly reading and is quick to grab Ron's arm. Spinning around with a questioning look, Harry points to Merlin who then looks up and stares at Harry who begins to look at him suspiciously. Looking between the two, realization dawns on Ron.

"Right," he says, "You two haven't met yet. Martin this is Harry Potter, my best friend. Harry, this is Martin Ambrosias, a new transfer student at Hogwarts this year. With nowhere to go this summer, mom told Dumbledore he could stay with us. Been with us what… six weeks now?" Ron asks Merlin.

Merlin shrugs "Give or take."

"How come you weren't with everybody else downstairs?" Harry asks. He's trying to act normal but Merlin can sight right through the façade. He doesn't trust Merlin; it is as simple as that.

Peering over his book to look at the boy he says, "It looked crowded with welcomes downstairs. I figured one less new face on the spot would be slightly less overwhelming." He gives a slight smile at Harry after he says this. "Also, it seemed a little personal and I didn't want to intrude."

"Well, now we got that sorted, we should probably hit the hay. Gonna be a big day tomorrow Harry." Ron chimes in before any more tension could be added between Harry and 'Martin.'


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's hearing a few days ago went rather well. He was cleared of all charges.

Even as the days go by, Merlin is no closer to reaching Harry's good graces. Ron and Hermione tried to tell him that it is utterly ridiculous by this point but his mind on Merlin won't change. His timing on everything seems far too coincidental for it to be a coincidence and he always seems far too nice for it to be real. The books Harry has seen him reading seem to surpass even Hermione's level and she's the smartest witch their age.

Today, everyone has arrived in Diagon Alley. School starts tomorrow and last minute school supplies are needed. First stop on the list of places to go is Gringotts bank. Filing into the building as a group, they all head up together to one of the seated Goblins.

"Mhm," Mrs. Weasley coughs and the Goblin looks up from his stack of papers, "we need to withdraw money for school supplies and make an exchange in currency using muggle money."

"Are you all withdrawing from the same vault?" the Goblin quizzically asks them.

Mrs. Weasley looks over at Merlin who simply states, "I have my own vault," but looks down at the floor when he says it.

She nods and looks back the Goblin, "Three separate vaults actually. One for these two," she points to Ron and Ginny, "one for Harry here and another for Martin."

The Goblin sneers in turn and looks around the group. "Do you have all of your keys?"

Mrs. Weasley hands the Goblin both hers and Harry's key and stands back so that 'Martin' may give him his. Very slowly Merlin walks towards the Goblin who is staring at him impatiently and removes the chain from around his neck before handing his 'keys' to the Goblin. A moment to examine the set leaves a surprise upon his face. "Very well," he says quickly and then ushers them immediately to the rail line cart spread levels below the bank.

"That's probably that fastest we've ever managed to get a cart here," Ron says as soon as they make their first stop at the Weasley's vault. All the while Merlin squirms in his seat. He knows why that is. The Goblin recognized the key set that Merlin had given him and ushered them forwards as quickly as possible. He only wished that visiting his vault didn't involve a group of already slightly suspicious onlookers.

The first vault they reached was the Weasley's. In there were a small pile of sickles and three Galleons with which Mrs. Weasley emptied the vault. The next vault the group approaches is Harry's. With in it is a moderately sized mountain of Galleons. Harry quickly glances over at Merlin only to find that he is looking the other direction. This gives Harry some relief.

"All that's left is yours dear," Mrs. Weasley says as she pats Merlin on the shoulder and they continue the decent downwards.

Some time passes by and the group still has not reached the vault. "Just how deep is this thing?" Ron asks Merlin who just shrugs and pretends like it's nothing. Even then it is not for another five minutes that the cart comes to a halt. The group has reached the ground floor of the bank and must now walk the rest of the way.

Looking around Harry notices the vault numbers. They were currently passing vault number thirty-six. Nudging Ron with his elbow and pointing to the number, Ron's eyebrows skyrocket. Both glance to where 'Martin' is located, looking at the ground beneath his feet with a withdrawn expression as he keeps walking forwards. Suddenly he snaps his attention back to where they were and turns to everybody else. "You guys wait here, I'll go on ahead and meet back up with you in a second."

'Martin' and the Goblin both turn the corner and continue walking while everyone else stays where they are, everyone except Ron who decided to move on ahead and check on Merlin when nobody else was looking.

"Ah! Here we are at vault number two." The Goblin says and heads over to open the door.

The first thing Ron notices as he approaches is that there is no number one nearby. Either it is located somewhere else or it just doesn't exist. He has stopped a few paces back from the complete end of a long hallway. Here, there is a pair of double door that rival the entrance size at Hogwarts. In order for the Goblin to open the doors, he must first insert and turn them in a specific sequence. Next, he had had to lay his hand on the door and with a click popped a large dial. Giving it a full three-sixty before pushing it back in, the doors finally opened in unison and the Goblin stood back.

Before Ron's eyes lay what appeared to be a collection of thousands of different artifacts and priceless mementos. The size of the room alone rivaled a small manor. Galleons littered the floor all over. Small mountains of them were created in sections of the room. Along the walls featured paintings, sculptures, scrolls, furniture, armor and shields and swords, bookshelves overflowing, jewels scattered everywhere. Located at the back of the room stood a two large chairs but they looked different than most. Directly beside each, two pedestals stood tall, concealing within glass what looks like two velvet pillows each containing a different crown. As quickly as possible, Merlin enters the vault, snatched up a handful of galleons within a red velvet pouch, walks over to a small box located on the left chair taking the content inside before he turns to leave sees Ron there.

Now feeling like a deer trapped in headlights, Ron just smiles innocently towards Merlin and waits for him to get closer.

"I thought you were going to wait with the others," Merlin comments as the two begin to follow the goblin back to the group.

"Yeah but I wanted to check on you," Ron says back with that same innocent smile. The disbelieving look on Merlin's face was enough to let it go though. "Alright, I may have let my curiosity get the better of me but Bloody Hell! Where on earth did all of that come from? Did your family derive from royalty or something?"

"Something like that." Before they can continue on any further though, Merlin quickly stops Ron mid-step and looks him directly in the eyes. "Whatever you do, you cannot tell anyone what you saw down here, do you understand? Not Harry, or Hermione, or even your family. Nobody can know."

"Why?"

"Because it is to painful for me to explain and certain things aren't meant to be discussed as of yet." Those were the last words he uttered before continuing back towards the others and they all made it back to the lobby.

After a quick currency exchange from muggle money for Hermione, everyone filed back out of the bank to begin shopping and prepare for their departures tomorrow. All the while, Ron watched Merlin questioningly. The mystery that is 'Martin Ambrosias' is now so much larger than Ron had originally thought and it is a mystery that he fully intends on solving.


	6. Chapter 6

King's Cross Station, everyone has arrived to head off to Hogwarts. Briefly, Harry and Sirius withdrew to a secluded room in order to converse before the farewells. The small group of students is readying to board the Hogwarts Express located beyond the magical barrier of platform 9&amp;3/4. Everything is a little hectic and crowded. Regardless of previous excursions to the school for checkups, the last time Merlin did so was in 1811 and he has not yet ridden the train. Their group featuring: Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Mad eye, Fred and George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Merlin himself have to make do with the mass number of students surrounding them. There must amount to twelve hundred students total this year, the largest student body to date.

"Well, this is it," says Mrs. Weasley to all of the children. "Stay safe and keep out of trouble." With that, she pulls everyone in for a goodbye hug, even Merlin. Everyone walks towards the train as she waved to them until they were out of view.

"Ron and I are located in the Prefect compartment but we will catch back up with you guys once we arrive," Hermione interjects and pulls Ron along down the aisle towards it.

Harry ends up sharing a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and a rather peculiar Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood. She spent much of her time reading over a newspaper derived from the 'Quibbler" as she calls it. Apparently, her dad runs the print.

Merlin ended up sharing a compartment with Fred and George and a friend of their named Lee Jordan. "Hi I'm Lee," he said and stuck his name out to Merlin.

"Martin." Though he didn't particularly include himself in their conversations, they were amusing and managed to help the time pass quickly.

Eventually, the train arrived at Hogsmeade and the students made their exits. Remembering what Dumbledore had said, Merlin made his way to the end of the platform where a witch with close-cropped grey hair and a very prominent chin stood waiting to take the first year students by boat. Even though Merlin was jumping strait to his fifth year, traditions were to be upheld and he is supposed to get sorted with the rest of them.

"First years this way please!" She calls out to all the students. When Merlin approaches her she raises and eyebrow. "First years only."

"Yes," Merlin says, "I'm Martin, a transfer student. Dumbledore told me I was to accompany you towards the castle to be sorted."

"Very well then young man, if you would please follow me," and she stalks off with everyone in tow towards the boats where they finish their journey to the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smart yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes linger to Merlin for a brief moment before she turns her back to them. "I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And she left.

Maybe five minutes passed by while they were waiting, Merlin lost count. Most of the time there he spent trying to imagine all of the first years not staring at him. It was understandable why they would; he practically towered over there tiny frames. But regardless, if all his years have taught him anything is to never be the center of attention. It always creates far too much of a risk.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into the Great Hall filled Merlin with much euphoria. This was a place that always made him smile. He loved the open atmosphere and vibrations in the air caused by all the chitchat. McGonagall stopped everyone directly in front of the small steps leading to a stool where the sorting hat lie and directly behind that stood the staff table. At the center of the table, towering over all others was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"MHM!" Dumbledore's voice rang clear around the hall and everyone immediately silenced. He gestured a hand in the direction of the old hat for its usual opening song but something rather unexpected happened. The lights all dramatically dimmed and the sorting hat stood tall. Instead of his usual happy song, the words emitting from him were serious and unyielding.

"It began with an idea,

A thousand years ago,

Four people came together,

That is what you know.

These four great people were the founders,

The greatest magic users from their Time,

Who upon these grounds established this school,

And it was positively sublime.

Bold Gryffindor was the bravest,

And with great courage he led,

Fair Ravenclaw was the smartest,

Who preferred brains to brawns instead.

Next there was Sweet Hufflepuff,

Whose heart certainly shown brightest,

Lastly there was shrewd Slytherin,

Whose belief in loyalty hasn't wavered in the slightest.

And their idea was a noble one,

To teach magic to sorcerers through and through,

But as it was, they didn't know the implications,

Until someone else came who knew.

Now I can imagine this might shock you,

But your history got things wrong,

These halls became slightly more crowded,

Once the fifth founder came along.

A fellow worthy of legends,

Who taught the founders magic both new and old,

For never was a man more powerful than he,

With eyes glowing molten gold.

This castle had long ago been his home,

Before the founders' search,

A great kingdom upon it lay,

An even greater king upon its perch.

However, long the kingdom had been gone,

The castle still stood mighty and tall,

His single request to allow its use,

Was that it would stand the test of time and prove to be a magic safe haven for all.

The years in this school's making flew by far to quickly,

Those who heard of the fifth founder's involvement were few,

At last the time came when the man had to leave,

His true identity and purpose **only** the founders knew.

His departure was met with despondency,

And a rift was made between friends,

Together for the last time as a group created their friend's house,

But kept it closed with magic until the need for it begins.

Alas the time has come,

The old Religion is crying out,

The hold on the closed house doors are opened,

To be filled with the rare worthy few no doubt.

Those who fill its ranks,

Have been too long awaited,

Just hold your breath and listen close to grasp a glimpse of those,

With destinies unabated.

Now that sorting into this precious house,

May finally begin,

A re-sorting of **all** at Hogwarts shall commence,

To find those students belonging in his house within."

The end of the speech was met with a moment of absolute silence before everything went completely black. Whispers began to erupt from the students.

"We're going to be re-sorted?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't like this."

"Why is it dark?"

"If the school is trying to prove a point after all of those articles in the Daily Profit then this is not how to handle it."

"Shouldn't the professors do something about the lighting?"

"A fifth founder?"

"Is this some king of prank?"

"This isn't funny."

"I don't like the dark."

"Just wait 'til my father hears about this."

The sound of whispers began to echo throughout the room until it all turned into a single body of quiet noise. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice sounded and everything was once again quiet except for the quiet murmurs emitted from the staff table.

That was when the rumbling started, barely there at first but then increasing in magnitude. It wasn't bad; it could hardly be classified as a tiny earthquake. The small students surrounding Merlin on all sides began to get remarkably closer to him. It is as if they are leaning towards his direction for comfort.

The rumbling was short lived and the lights once again shown bright as soon as it stopped. The problem was what followed.

The Great hall has increased in size. The width of the room expanded to make room for two new tables in the dead center. One was further back, closer to the entrance doors and looked like a shorter version of the rest of the rectangular house tables. The other; however, was completely round and very large but was not meant to fit more than those of the twenty-eight chairs provided. Something about his table screamed importance and Merlin knew why. This was not just any round table but THE Round Table. It is the very same that once stood in this room merely fourteen hundred years ago. The table itself is meant to promote equality. With no point there can be no head and everyone stood on equal level with their comrades. He couldn't help the smile that briefly crossed his mouth but it disappeared as soon as he looked up at the teachers.

Every staff member was no longer seated. Instead they stood tall looking directly at what had appeared. Still nobody spoke as they looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "Very well," he said, " it would seem that Hogwarts never ceases to surprise. As it is, I cannot go against these changes. To do so would be an act against the founders themselves. So tonight there will be no sorting. All first years are to sit at any of the four original tables for the time being."

As the words truly sunk in, louder whispers than before once again echoed throughout the hall. The seriousness of the situation was not lost on anyone.

"Silence!" Dumbledore repeated himself. "The staff and I need time to discuss the situation in length. So tonight, we will feast. Later, all new first years will be escorted to a separate living quarters. Instead of classes tomorrow, all students are to report here by nine where the re-sorting will take place. The sorting will take place in order from highest-grade level to lowest. Only towards the end, when all other students have been dealt with, than all first year students, who have not yet been sorted, will be. First years if you will now find a place to sit, the feast shall begin."

Merlin looked around for a moment before he spotted Ron at one of the tables waving him over. Getting there he noticed a smiling Ron, a worried Hermione and a bitter faced Harry. Merlin decided to sit besides Ron.

"So, what do you think is really going on?" Hermione asked looking at the other three skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione? There was a house created in honour of a fifth founder," Ron replied.

"But there has never been Any mention of any of a fifth founder or house in the history books. It's like it just came out of nowhere," she asserted back. "And what is all that 'Old Religion' nonsense?" Merlin tensed at this.

"Ah your just pissy because you have finally realized that books aren't as reliable as you thought they were."

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking about the poem," he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, just how they described him I guess," Harry shrugged.

"Like what?" Ron asked again.

"I guess the poem did kind of contradict itself," Hermione input. "First it talked about how the four founders were the greatest magic users of their time and then all of a sudden a stranger comes along who is more powerful than all of them."

At this Merlin looked up at her. She was too lost in thought to notice his gaze. Merlin knew that far too much information could be taken from those two facts alone. If someone dug hard enough, they would realize that the founders Were the most powerful magic users from their time. Nobody seemed to realize as much as he that the sorting hat put a great deal of emphasis on the word. The only reason the 'stranger' couldn't surpass them at that time because he was a man out of it. As an immortal, time has no hold over him and thus he exists outside it.

"What about the 'eyes glowing molten gold' bit?" Harry asked.

Hermione scrunched her nose in thought. "I don't know. Maybe that was his natural eye color?" she asked.

"What about the group disbanding once he left? I always thought it was because Slytherin turned against the others," Ron pointed out. "That was what I was taught growing up. And it's the idea that has been fueling those slimy Slytherins for centuries."

"I have no idea," Hermione replied sheepishly. You could tell this matter bothered her.

That was the moment when food appeared in front of everyone and they did their best to put the situation out of their mind for now. The end of the feast itself held more surprises in store but not among the desired sort. Hagrid's lessons will have a substitute while Hagrid is on leave. Also, an awfully atrocious toad looking woman from the Ministry, Delores Umbridge has become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her presence alone sheds light on new measures taken by the Ministry to interfere with the Hogwarts curriculum. Fudge, the Minister, has been growing more and more restless with a spreading word of the recent revival of the 'Dark Lord'.

This made Merlin notoriously angry. Hogwarts had been founded as a separate entity from the likes of political squabbles. In reality, the Ministry has absolutely NO hold over Hogwarts but they seem to like to pretend they do. _'Something will have to be done about that'._ There is even a contract magically bound and unbreakable using his own magic, which clearly states the reclusive stance Hogwarts is obliged to take in regards to any outside influence. Who would know the specific peculiarities of the contract better, after all, than the very same man who constructed it? '_This is a matter to be dealt with later'. _For now, there are other more pressing matters.

That night Merlin lies awake in bed thinking. After all matters of the Ministry's interference had been pushed aside for the moment, he has become far too anxious for tomorrow's events. Everything up this this pointed had been based off of instinct. It was the instinct he has derived from the Old Religion that has driven him to put himself in the middle of everything now. But lying here, he has realized that it is finally time. Albion is readying to face its greatest threat and the 'Knights of the Round Table' are being united once more.

Merlin had already known about the reincarnations of his friends here at the school. Were it not for that feeling holding him back he would have joined in beside them a long time ago. But as it is, timing is everything and they were not yet ready to realize their destinies. At the sorting tomorrow, his long time friends will once again be at his side taking on the world. Oh what a relief it will be after all these years.

He gets so caught up in his thoughts that it simply lulls him to sleep. As the warlock drifts out of consciousness, the last thing to appear in his mind is 'Arthur Pendragon.'


	8. Chapter 8

The craziness from last night's dramatic reveal is no longer as murky as before. Now many of the students can hardly seem to contain their excitement. For many, the thought of being a rare acceptance into a house that has never opened its doors before now was thrilling. Through their minds, it was like being considered a 'chosen one.'

By nine o'clock all of the students had filed in and were once again taking up seating in the same places, as they were last night. Having not yet been sorted, the first years were still permitted to sit anywhere they wished. By nine-thirty the teachers have lined up all Seventh year students near the sorting hat. But before the sorting could begin, the hat once again regarded what he said last night in order to make it clear just how important this was. His voice still low and serious he spoke:

"It began with an idea,

A thousand years ago,

Four people came together,

That is what you know.

These four great people were the founders,

The greatest magic users from their Time,

Who upon these grounds established this school,

And it was positively sublime.

Bold Gryffindor was the bravest,

And with great courage he led,

Fair Ravenclaw was the smartest,

Who preferred brains to brawns instead.

Next there was Sweet Hufflepuff,

Whose heart certainly shown brightest,

Lastly there was shrewd Slytherin,

Whose belief in loyalty hasn't wavered in the slightest.

And their idea was a noble one,

To teach magic to sorcerers through and through,

But as it was, they didn't know the implications,

Until someone else came who knew.

Now I can imagine this might shock you,

But your history got things wrong,

These halls became slightly more crowded,

Once the fifth founder came along.

A fellow worthy of legends,

Who taught the founders magic both new and old,

For Never was a man more powerful than he,

With eyes glowing molten gold.

This castle had long ago been his home,

Before the founders' search,

A great kingdom upon it lay,

An even greater king upon its perch.

However, long the kingdom had been gone,

The castle still stood mighty and tall,

His single request to allow its use,

Was that it would stand the test of time and prove to be a magic safe haven for all.

The years in this school's making flew by far to quickly,

Those who heard of the fifth founder's involvement were few,

At last the time came when the man had to leave,

His true identity and purpose **only** the founders knew.

His departure was met with despondency,

And a rift was made between friends,

Together for the last time as a group created their friend's house,

But kept it closed with magic until the need for it begins.

Alas the time has come,

The old Religion is crying out,

The hold on the closed house doors are opened,

To be filled with the rare worthy few no doubt.

Those who fill its ranks,

Have been too long awaited,

Just hold your breath and listen close to grasp a glimpse of those,

With destinies unabated.

Now that sorting into this precious house,

May finally begin,

A re-sorting of **all** at Hogwarts shall commence,

To find those students belonging in his house within."

"Blimey," said Ron, "do you think we're going to be resorted?" he asks looking at Harry who just shrugs and Hermione who still looks expectantly towards the hat with narrowed eyes waiting to see what happens. "Oh! Maybe Harry **will **be resorted. With all that talk about destinies and stuff. I mean, he has the biggest destiny of anybody here! Taking down 'You-Know-Who' and all that."

"Shhhh!" Hermione sounds as she turns quickly to Ron with a finger over her lips to quiet him. A few people seated nearby who heard the remark gave them dirty looks before turning their heads back towards the front. Rumors have spread about Harry and Dumbledore using the comeback of a Dark Lord in order to seek attention or overthrow the Ministry. That is why Delores Umbridge is now seated at the teacher's table. That is also why Harry and Dumbledore are portrayed in such horrible lighting at the moment. Nobody wants to believe it so they take to hating the ones who brought out the news.

"But Ron's right," Harry freaks, "what if all this is happening because of Voldemort? Like the house has awoken in the face of some great evil. If my destiny really is being me supposed to stop him, then what if it decides to move me?"

Merlin can't help but feel a little irritated at Harry. It's not his fault really. How could he know that something far bigger than Voldemort is occurring behind the scenes?

"Adeline, Hailey!" Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed. The sorting has begun.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Anderson, Chesney!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Atkins, Callum!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Merlin didn't really bother paying attention. He did not recognize any of these people. Time and time again, most of the students were simply being replaced into their original houses. He could tell that a lot of the students were getting a little bored as the excitement wore thin. But then it happened. "Hughes, Leon!" McGonagall's voice bellowed and Merlin spun around. This was it! Sir Leon was about to once again take up his rightful place at the round table.

The boy was in his last year at Hogwarts. It wasn't a surprise; he had always been older than the rest of them. Timidly he made his way up to the stool to be sorted. The students sitting around the tables were chatting away idly by as they dismissed the sorting a while ago. Time froze; however, once the sorting hat made its verdict. Until this point, nobody had ever heard the fifth founder's identity. Even the old ghosts who floated idly by watching the scene felt struck with realization.

"Emrys!" the name shouted and everyone looked directly at Leon. He too appeared frozen on the spot. The fifth founder had been identified and this was his first house sorting.

Having not yet stood up, Professor McGonagall, "MHM! Mr. Hughes, if you would now take a seat in you new designated house." He nodded slowly and shakily walked to the round table to sit. "Now, let us continue!"

Everyone paid much more attention after that but nobody else had yet been chosen. Leon remains sitting alone at the round table waiting. Finally, another boy was called up. "Phillips, Morien!"

"Emrys!" The sorting hat cried out again and the boy made his way over next to Leon. The last seventh year **students** to be resorted to the round table was one by the name of Gareth Wood. There were others who were resorted though and Merlin recognized them. Subconsciously all other students who were resorted and did not belong to the round table immediately found themselves seated at the smaller rectangular one. This was also similar to those Knights of the Round Table to subconsciously sit in specific seats. Many at the rectangular table were knights of Camelot with less ranking than the others and therefore found seating elsewhere. An exception to the knights was by a face that Merlin did not particularly wish to see. Nimueh Rukin, a previous Slytherin, was found sitting among the lesser ranked knights and so far was the only female resorted. How can Merlin look at her and not remember that their last meeting resulted in her death? Granted, she might not yet remember those circumstances but he certainly could. It was a bitter thought.

The seventh year sorting ended with eight resorted students. Now, all of the sixth year students were excitedly waiting in line to give it a go.

"Well that was a real disappointment," Fred said now seated back at the Gryffindor table by the trio and Merlin.

"The people being chosen are some of the real arrogant athletic types," continued George. "Have you noticed only one seventh year girl made the cut? And she's never been one of those outgoing sorts."

"I agree Georgie, but she's always been rather powerful with that magic of hers," said Fred again.

"So what do you think make these students different from everyone else?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Beats us," replied the twins together.

"Oh, sixth years are starting," said Ron now once again looking towards the sorting.

The sorting starts off and people are continuously being put back in their old houses. **Will not call everyone who goes up to be sorted again. Will call all the main characters and other resorted students such as the 'Round Table' knights and a few extras because it is a role call after all. All fifth year students will be called up assuming I managed to get them all that it.**

"Beau-Vezard, Julien!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bell, Katie!"

"Gryffindor!"…

"Bursnell, Urien!" – A previous Slytherin.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Chang, Cho!"

"Ravenclaw!"…

"Cole, Breuner!"- A previous Hufflepuff

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Cooper, Ector!"- A previous Ravenclaw

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Domville, Kay!"- A previous Hufflepuff

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Grail, Claudin!"- A previous Ravenclaw

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Green, Percival!"- A previous Gryffindor.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Harrow, Gawain!"- A previous Gryffindor

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Shelsher, Elyan!"- A previous Gryffindor

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

When the previous three knights were called, Merlin couldn't help but smile. Back in Camelot he had always been on good terms with all of the round table knight who regarded him as Arthur's unyieldingly faithful servant but there were a few whom Merlin had developed deep bonds with. These guys were three of them.

"Witte, Feirefiz"- A previous Slytherin.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

He was the last of The Round Table Knights in the sixth year. "There were a lot more people in that year than there were in the previous," Hermione examined.

"Well, if this new house is supposed to be all powerful and mighty or whatever, then what are Slytherins doing in it?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face. Merlin snorted at his but quickly covered it with a small clearing of his throat and the others who were staring at him looked away.

Now the sorting was to begin in the fifth year where Harry, Hermione, and Ron resided. Merlin waited patiently by at the table they were all previously seated until they returned.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Trevor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Milicent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Davis, Geraint!"- A previous Slytherin.

"Emrys!"- (Round Table)

"Davis, Tracey!"

"Slytherin!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Gelson, Hoel!"- A previous Gryffindor.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!"- Part of the Golden Trio.

"Emrys!" She didn't know when she closed her eyes but now she opened them in shock. No longer was she located in the Gryffindor house that she had come to know. She made her way over to the small rectangular table right by two students who introduced themselves as 'Nimueh' and 'Gillie,' then she looked back over to Ron and Harry to see them looking sympathetically at her as they waited to be sorted as well.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Slytherin!"

"Happer, Lucan!" – A previous Hufflepuff.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"King, Arthur!"- A previous Gryffindor and one of the most popular students in the school, besides Harry.

"Emrys!" (Round Table) As the highest-ranking noble, his chair is equivalent to that of Albus Dumbledore. His back faces the professors completely and is positioned facing the entrance doors of the hall. Where he sits, regardless of his high popularity status, no one sits beside him. Both chairs on either side remain empty.

"Li, Su!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor!"

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Macmillan, Ernie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Harry!" Everyone really paid attention to this one. He was the school celebrity, the chosen one, the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Everyone wanted to know how Potter fit into all of this. He looked to his two best friend: Ron, who was still in the remaining crowd of students awaiting to be sorted, and Hermione, who was already resorted and now sitting at the one of the Emrys tables. This was it, the moment of truth; he put the hat on.

'Well, well, well. We meet again young Potter,' says the hat in his head.

'Let's just get this over with,' Harry thinks back.

'What's the hurry? Afraid of the change?'

'A little yeah.'

'You know, being accepted into the house of Emrys is a great honour. It is only admitting to a few whom have very specific destinies ahead of them. Those to sit at the round table alone hold the nobility of knighthood and the strengths of loyalty, courage, and unyielding spirit. Do not so quickly judge such a prominent house as this.'

'Does this mean that you are going to resort me there with Hermione?'

'Not at all boy! I stick by my previous decision and that is where you shall remain. So my answers is'… "Gryffindor!" The three friends' faces fell; they are being separated. Harry begrudgingly walked back to the Gryffindor table where Martin still sat.

"Scott, Pellinore!"- A previous Gryffindor.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Shelsher, Guinevere!"-A previous Ravenclaw.

"Emrys!" (Round Table) As the only female at the Round table she tends to stick out. Her seat, as always, remains fixed on Arthur's left hand side.

"Smith, Zacharias!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Wigan, Lancelot!"- A previous Gryffindor.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Wright, Dagon!"- A previous Slytherin.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Slytherin!"

This is the ending of fight year resorting. Fourth years are readying to begin the next wave.

"So I guess this is it. We are no longer all together," Ron spoke quietly. "The common room is going to be different without her there. Why do you suppose we didn't make the cut?"

"You wanted to be resorted?" Merlin asked.

"Can you blame me? The house is mysterious and exclusive! Not to mention Hermione made it in. How can I not want to be in his house?" It was a little over dramatic but Ron could often do that to things.

"I am a bit surprised that she was resorted. It never occurred to me that…" Merlin trailed off. "What about you Harry? Would you have liked to be re-sorted?"

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know anymore. After what the Sorting hat said, I have been second guessing it."

"Well it's too late now mate," said Ron sadly.

"What exactly did the sorting hat say?" Merlin asked with a very curious expression etched onto his face.

"He said that, 'It is only admitting to a few whom have specific destinies ahead of them. Those to sit at the round table alone hold the nobility of knighthood and the strengths of loyalty, courage, and unyielding spirit. Do not so quickly judge such a prominent house as this.'" Harry noticed Martin huff and lean back a little with an expression that resembled annoyance.

"Why so sour mate?" Asked Ron. "Is it because you want to be in the new house too? I mean, surely if you end up in one of the others they could turn out just as great." Ron tried to give Merlin the most encouraging smile he could muster but it did not have an affect, house sorting wasn't the problem.

"Hey look, fourth years are next," Merlin said and pointed to the students grouped around that hat like before.

"Beaumains, Galehault!"- A previous Gryffindor

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Burrows, Erec!"- A previous Hufflepuff.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Creevey, Collin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cynan, Calo!"- A previous Ravenclaw.

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Galis, Aglovale!"- A previous Slytherin.

"Emrys!"- (Round Table)

"Hardy, Tristan!"

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Hill, Bedivere!"

"Emrys!" (Round Table)

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ginny!"

"Gryffindor!"

The fourth years had ended. A run through of both third and second passed with only a few students from each and none of them filled the remaining two spots located at the round table. One was still next to Arthur King and the other still stood next to Hoel Gelson on the other side. But there were a few people who took places at the rectangular table accompanying it. By now the rectangular table had taken only thirty-seven students, eight of which were females including Hermione. Something about the house of 'Emrys' screamed 'Male!'

"First years are left Martin, you should make your way over to them and be sorted," Ron told him.

And so he did. He made his way over to the hat and stood to get sorted. That was when he spotted the boy. Even with the passing of fourteen hundred years, Merlin would recognize him anywhere. He has shaggy, curly brown hair that ends above his eyes, which are light blue with dark rims. His cheeks give off only the faintest hint of chubbiness and a narrow pointed chin.

"Druidson, Mordred!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out and the boy stepped up to be sorted. At this age he was around eleven or twelve and looked exactly the same as when Merlin first met him.

"Emrys!" The hat cried out and the boy took to the Round table right next to Hoel Gelson as the youngest student seated there. Now only one seat remained and all of the other first years had finally been sorted. As an older transfer student, Merlin is to be sorted last.

"Ambrosias, Martin!" Slowly Merlin made his way to the hat and the Professor placed it graciously upon his head. Only a moment passed before it began to speak…

'Hello Emrys, the time has come. Your destiny is right around the corner waiting to be seized. Your fellow comrades cannot yet remember their previous existences but the time will come. A gift to you from the founders is time. Time to prepare and reestablish yourselves. The darkness is fast approaching; Albion's darkest hour is upon us. Have faith…' "Emrys!" The hat yelled into the Great hall and everyone stared in silence. So Merlin gathered himself up, and walked deliberately to the Round Table taking the last remaining seat on Arthur's right hand side.

All the ghosts around the room remained watching; except for the Grey Lady and Bloody Baron who had been discussing with Dumbledore. Together the two floated forward slightly in the direction of the Round Table and did something that shocked everyone. The two bowed in their respects. Then the other ghosts, going by example, also came forward and bowed their respects before all of them vanished from the room and the single voice of Ronald Weasley was enough to break the silence. "Bloody Hell!"

The Ron and Harry watched eagerly as Martin was being sorted. He didn't look scared in the slightest but still made his way up there slowly.

"What do you think he'll get?" Asked Ron." Maybe Ravenclaw? He always seems so knowledgeable when he discusses books and such with Hermione."

Speaking of said girl, both boys look over to see her sitting at the rectangular table next to a petite brown haired witch and a boy that looks eerily like Harry's cousin Dudley except younger and a little too thin. They appeared to be making mild chitchat as they stared up at Merlin where the sorting hat had been placed on his head.

"I hope he's in Gryffindor," says Ron again. "What do you think Harry?"

"I don't know he still seems off to me… I can't believe Hermione has been moved."

"Emrys!" The boys heard the shout behind them and turned to see Martin with the hat on his head. He has just been sorted and the two Gryffindors looked at each other in shock and then back at Martin who had just taken the last seat next to Arthur King.

"But how…" Began Ron when suddenly all of the ghosts turned and bowed to those at the Round Table. Ron didn't even realize how quiet the room was until he said "Bloody Hell!" and everybody heard him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mere seconds had passed before Dumbledore stood up to gather the all the students' attention. "Never," he said, "in all my years teaching here at Hogwarts have we been met with such a change of events. I offer my congratulations to all of those students who have just been resorted. I also offer my condolences to any students who wished to be but weren't as I imagine there may have been." He pauses and glances around. "Now that that has been noted however, I have been informed by the 'Grey Lady' that certain provisions must be upheld. First and foremost are the housing arrangements. Our Lady will show the relocated students to the new dormitories herself. There is also the matter of class schedules. Given the colors of Red and Gold pertaining to this new house, we see it best fit to have the students work amongst the Gryffindors with a few exceptions. I have been informed there are certain requirements to be met for the students within and therefore they are required to take a few new courses that will be found on their schedule slips tomorrow morning at breakfast.

"The recent turn of events has not given us an opportune timetable, thus the rest of the day will be spent in preparation. My dear Lady if you will (He references the 'Grey Lady') show this Emrys' house to their new dormitories and allow them to settle in I would be much appreciative."

She nods her head in understanding and turns away towards the exit doors as all of the resorted students begin to follow her.

They walk a while in the direction of the Turris Magnus tower where they ascend to the third floor. Here is the location of the long familiar painting of the great Hogwarts itself. What always fascinated the students most about the piece was its context. It was Hogwarts, but around it was what appeared to be a large town full of peasant dressed people. The portrait had always been rather large and bustling with energy. At night everyone seems to disappear into their little houses.

Helena, the 'Grey Lady', stopped next to the painting and turned to address the students. "A long time ago," she began, "my mother and the other three founders made a promise to a very dear friend of theirs." She briefly glanced at Merlin. Hermione was listening intently as she stood next to him. "His house was meant to present protection to a specific few of individuals. Individuals who; in turn, have very specific destinies ahead of them. Your reason for being chosen goes far beyond anything you can currently comprehend. It is not due to cleverness, or power, or skill, or popularity, or brute strength. Unlike the other houses you are not here based on personality. Each and every one of you must discover your own reasons for being here. It will take time and patience and it will come." She smiles slightly and turns back around to the painting. "Camelot!" She says it loudly enough for everyone to hear and slowly drifts backwards as the painting opens to reveal a hidden stairwell.

All the students begin filing through and ascending to the very top. What meets them there takes their breaths away. The room is decorated beautifully in red and gold much like Dumbledore had said. But instead of Griffons, the red banners around the room took on the image of a golden dragon. **Imagine Gryffindor common room except much larger and with a small library in the left hand corner. Two spiraling staircases located opposite to the entrance features the boys dormitories; one for those at the round table and the other for those at the rectangular. The girls dormitories are featured by a stairway left of the entrance, next to the small library. Each student has an individualized room. This is much easier because there are a much smaller number of students.** **The rugs on the floor are black featuring red Celtic Rowan trees. An entire wall is mantled with swords and shields portraying the Emrys (Pendragon) crest on them. **

The sight made Merlin smile. It would be like them to go all out for the occasion.

Once all of the students had gathered into the new common room, Helena made her way in behind them. "The house elves," she began as everyone turns towards her, "have already administered your belongings to your new quarters. I believe all rooms are separate so you must merely look for what is yours to determine the room you get. If I may," she signals, "ladies to your left, gentlemen straight ahead." Then she turned and disappeared once again.

All of the students began to disperse. Merlin was about to as well when he felt a hand tug on his sleeve. He turned to see it had been Hermione who did it. She appears to be a little uncomfortable. Smiling sympathetically at her he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why am I here?" She seems to be imploring him for the answer. It doesn't seem like she's asking him because she knows the truth about him but merely she is trying to grasp what's going on. She was asking herself the question more than she was asking Merlin.

"I don't know," he answered her honestly. So far, he doesn't quite know her connection to all of this but he intends to find out.

"Why aren't Harry and Ron here?"

"Ah, that is because they are not meant to be here. If there is one thing I know, it is that destiny can be a fickle thing. Harry HAS a destiny yes, and you are very much a part of it. But, his destiny does not intertwine with those given to us separately within this house. Here, you have a specific destiny to be followed but it does not mean you are any less important in Harry's."

"How do you know so much about destinies?" She asked him with a slight smile.

"I read it in a book."

This finally made her laugh and she seemed to be a little less on edge. "I should probably go find my room," and she turns and walks away in the direction of the girl's dormitories. Merlin's gaze lingers on her until she is out of sight. Then he too heads out to find his own room.

**So, I do have school (College) and that will be my number one focus. I will try to update in my free time. You may have noticed that these first nine chapters were all uploaded around the same time. This is because I wanted to set the groundwork of the story before I published it. There is also a cover photo that I am hoping to put up very soon.** **There will not be a specific upload time. I will likely try to keep writing and continue to put up chapters in intervals. It helps keep me focused on continuing it that way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to comment...**

** -K**


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, dinner rolls around in the Great Hall. Everyone is still reeling from earlier events. To Merlin's left, located at the Round Table, is the very same Arthur that used to order him around all those many years ago. With everything that happened earlier, he is only finally grasping the undeniable truth. Arthur is here! But that also means that Albion's darkest hour approaches.

By the demeanor of everyone surrounding the table boarders, it is easy to see that most of them have already become great friends. Merlin notices that the natural dynamic is still the same before. Arthur is back to his arrogant self that Merlin first met all those years ago. His behavior appalls Guinevere. Elyan is Gwen's brother. Lancelot, Gawain and Percival are somewhat out of the loop. It had, after all, been Merlin who had originally introduced them all those years ago. As much as it pains Merlin to admit it, they are acting the same as last time. Lancelot is humble and honor bound, Percival doesn't talk much, and Gawain has absolutely no filter for what comes out of his mouth. But new things have happened. For one, they all have magic. Such an event would have had everyone at this table beheaded with the exception of Arthur. The King would not have executed his own son. _I don't think… No, I doubt he would have. _Mordred is so small and young compared to everyone else. He is an outlier by several years. His persona remains that shy, vulnerable part of himself that Merlin had originally met. Everyone seems to be the same. The only problem now is that Merlin is different. The innocence that surrounded him when he first came to Camelot is long gone. By now, he has witnessed too much dread. Will it be so easy to revert back to his old self and once again form those strong bonds with these people he had originally? I guess we'll have to see.

At the moment, Arthur is being a little rude to Gwen on his left. If the frown on her face is any indication that she doesn't like him, there is also the glare in her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough."

Arthur turns around. "Excuse me?"

"You've had your fun my friend." Merlin is smiling. He pretends not to notice some of the stares at him by others from around the table.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin," he holds out his hand.

"So I don't know you," Arthur smirks.

"No."

"And yet you called me friend," Arthur pushes the subject.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

_All right here it goes. _"Yeah, you're right. I could never have friend who could be such an ass."

Arthur stands up and faces Merlin straight on. "Nor I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Mer_lin_, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." Merlin stands up and faces Arthur.

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur pulls out his wand.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" He's laughing now.

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest." Arthur throws out his arms in an exaggerated manner. Looking around to his buddies for ego support he says to Merlin, "Come on. Come ON. COME ON!" Pretending to quickly reach for his wand behind him, he simultaneously lunges forward. Arthur yanks him by the arm and spins him around so he is hunched over with his arm crossed uncomfortably behind his back. "I can have you thrown is jail for that!" Arthur growls at him.

This makes Merlin smile. "What jail?" He asks innocently.

"The…" Arthur trails off. He honestly didn't know what caused him to say that. Thinking quickly he releases Merlin's arm and shoves him away. "Never mind," he says quickly. "Just don't do that again or you'll regret it." Arthur took one glance around at the surrounding table, then another at his half eaten food before he quickly strode out of the hall towards the new 'Emrys' common room to think things over.

Also not liking the attention, he too strode out of the room before anyone else could utter a word to him. Rather than heading back to where he knew Arthur would be, he decided to venture somewhere else. Arthur is going to take time; he knows not to push too quickly. With the teachers preoccupied at the feast, Merlin decided to venture into the 'Forbidden forest' to visit an old friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur's head is killing him. The pain has only been increasing since he began the trek back to the common room. He almost found himself heading towards Gryffindor until he realized the mistake and began in the other direction. Now here he is in his dormitory, the highest placed room compared to the rest of them. The tower itself overlooks the suspension bridge and training grounds.

Lying in bed now, staring up at the ceiling, Arthur is now free to contemplate recent events. _Why me? I've always been relatively popular but that doesn't explain any of this destiny nonsense. Also, if this house is so important, then how come nobody has ever heard of this Emrys person? For all we know he could be a complete nutter! Ok! Now is not the time to be thinking so aggressively. My head can't take it. _Perhaps he should visit Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Or rather than present himself as such a girl who can't take the pain there is still the option of sleeping it off? _That seems much more reasonable. _So Arthur decided to simply dress and clamber right beneath the deep red blankets of his new king sized bed. _There are definitely perks to being resorted here. _And he drifted uneasily to sleep with his head still hammering the way it is.

…

"And who do you think you are? The king?" A voice asked irritably.

"No, I'm his son. Arthur."

Red fabric, that's all he could see. Is it a flag maybe? Also, an array of voices could be heard. There were snippets of loud obnoxious men cheering in celebration over something. What? There seems to be a slight background sound of clanking metal and grunting.

"Hey! How's your knee walking coming along? Oh, Don't run away!"

"From you?"

"Thank God! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I already told you, you were an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one."…

"I could take you apart with one blow."…

"I must worn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."…

"You can't address me that way."…

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot but…" The voices blur for a second.

"There's something about you Mer_lin_."

…

Arthur's eyes shot open. The first thing he thinks to do is take in his surroundings. The room is dark. He is covered in thick red blankets. He can make out the walls and ceiling of stone. The banners containing a red crest with a golden dragon embroidered into it hang evenly around the room. He is at Hogwarts.

The remnants of his dream are slipping away from him. He can barely remember the abstract portion of events. _I think I was talking to someone but whom and about what seem to elude me_. Only now does he realize that he is drenched in sweat. Sitting up to assess himself, Arthur's headache seems to come back all at once with full force.

From the appearance of the placement of the moon in the sky, Arthur assumes it must be sometime between midnight and one in the morning. Students aren't supposed to be out of bed this late. But his head is absolutely bursting at the seams. _Oh fuck it_. He reaches for his cloak and leaves the chamber. He descends the tall stairwell to the common room and exits the portrait on his way Madame Pomfrey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't hate me! I'm going by practicality and Merlin IS Immortal.**

The path was eerily dark. The overhanging trees diminished any light given by either the moon or stars. To anyone who wasn't accustomed to such a setting would find it awfully difficult to move about. But as it is, Merlin has walked this path plenty of times before. The last time he had was to say a final farewell to his longtime companion and friend.

Within a clearing, three kilometers from the entrance to the forest, there is a large stone. On this stone remain some of the hardest words Merlin has ever had to write.

**Here lies Aithusa**

**Faithful friend and longtime companion**

**Last of his kind**

**He will be remembered**

**1287 years**

Last time Merlin attended school here was not to check on it. He wished to spend as much time with Aithusa before he left this world. The one constant Merlin always held dearly was finally gone. In 1811, it was Merlin's final year during that stay at Hogwarts. At the time he had gone by Marcus Pendren. School passed without any effort. He has been taught the material time and time again. His main focus was Aithusa.

Backs then, the restrictions placed on the 'Forbidden forest' were not as tightly held. There had been no Tom Riddle to strike fear into peoples' hearts. There had been no 'Death eaters' to endanger the students. To venture into the forest was to risk one's own apparel. He would visit Aithusa's clearing every night. The two would share stories of their time apart. Merlin about all of his travels and Aithusa about all of his surprising experiences with adventuring, unsuspecting students who had wondered upon him after distancing themselves too far from the school. After everything, the two old friends had a good hearty laugh on the matter. But his last visit was met with tears. Merlin had not been the only presence with the 'Great' Dragon's passing. Plenty of magical creatures from the surrounding forest that had also grown accustomed to the dragon's presence among them had come to pay respects. All gathered around as Merlin carved the words into Aithusa's gravestone and stood back in a quiet silence.

Merlin noticed that the mood of the forest has not been the same since Aithusa lingered here. It seemed darker and sadder. The creatures that used to converse openly now kept to themselves. Many of those alive today are too young to have met Aithusa but those who remember him still acknowledge him in all his glory.

Merlin doesn't know how long he remained there just sitting at the stone. Not until he looks up at the moon's placement in the sky does he realize it's been hours. With a deep sigh, he stands and begins the trek back to the castle. The lingering silence has been a welcomed comfort. After a couple months of rooming with several rambunctious teenagers, this is a blessing.

He just reaches the portrait of Camelot when he sees a figure approaching from the other direction. As soon as it gets within closer proximity, Merlin recognizes the figure as Arthur. He appears to be carrying a vile of liquid in his hand. The two awkwardly gaze at each other for seemingly outstretched seconds before Merlin utters the password 'Camelot' and they both head up the stairs. You could literally feel the tension between the two. Merlin's uneasiness of beginning things all over again and Arthur's uneasiness after what occurred during dinner just several hours previously. As a means of truce, both seem to nod to the other and head up the left set of stairs across from the entrance to their individual dormitories to settle in for the night. All either of them can think is, _this is going to be a very long year._

**I always like reading about stories with Aithusa in them but for this I wanted to keep the facts as significant as possible. In the show, they established that a dragon could live to be around a thousand years old. Aithusa outlived that but he could not live forever. Merlin is the only real immortal of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun broke the horizon. Hermione opened her eyes and peered above at the overhanging canopy. After stretching out her limbs and sitting up, she quickly clambered out of bed and dressed for the day. As always, her frizzy, unmanageable hair remained as it always does and she merely left it down. She scurried out to the common room hoping to quickly get to the main hall for breakfast when she saw 'Martin' relaxed on one of the couches reading.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously.

He peered up at her and smiled. "'Blood Meridian' by Cormac McCarthy."

"Is it any good?"

"Very. If you like, you could keep it once I'm finished."

"You mean I could borrow it?"

"Well I thought I would give it to you but if you only want to read it the once then OK. I just figured that because many people like to reread it to better grasp its concept, you might like to keep it."

Hermione bears an all out excited smile. "That would be awesome. Thank you." She turns to leave when suddenly it dawns on her and she turns back around. "I'm about to head down to breakfast to meet Ron and Harry. Would you care to join me?"

"No. I'm not feeling at all hungry. I will probably just stop by in half an hour or so to acquire my schedule. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome. Alright then, see you in a bit." And she strode out of the room.

The new route to the Great Hall is going to take some getting used to. Nevertheless, she has always been open to changes and she is going to try to make the best out of this one. Getting so lost in her thought, she arrived to breakfast on autopilot before snapping it off and peering around. It was still relatively early and many students have yet to arrive. Harry and Ron are seated together at the end of the Gryffindor table. Everyone else it seems is trying to keep some distance. No matter, she walks on over and takes a seat with them.

"Morning," she says as she sits down. "How have the two of you been faring?"

"Oh we've been just fine," Ron states matter-of-factly. "Haven't we Harry?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh yeah! Just fine."

"Psh! Barely even noticed your absence," Ron scoffs as he says.

"Well fine. I guess you don't want to hear what I've learned then…" Hermione slowly begins to turn away.

"Well I…" Ron shouts before lowering his voice to a more casual level. "I mean, you could sit with us… if you want to that is."

Hermione smiles mischievously before turning back around to face them; smile gone. "Oh, I suppose. I don't really have anything better to do at this particular instance." And she sits down next to Harry with Ron sitting across.

"So what have you learned then? Anything interesting? Where do you guys sleep? Who do you share a dorm with? Have you found anything peculiar about the other people in your house? Where's Martin?" Ron kept asking.

"Ok Ron, if you're going to ask so many questions then at least allow her to answer them, "Harry said. "Go ahead, Hermione."

She smiled gratefully at Harry then began, "Well, for starters our common room is located at the top of the Turris Magnus tower."

"But how, surely the tower isn't high enough to hold an entire Hogwarts student house." Ron said.

"That's what I thought too but apparently it's hidden." She continued. "Apparently the house was meant to stay hidden until the need for it arose. Thus it seems to be layered with illusionment enchantments."

"But why did it need to stay hidden for so long? And why has it only opened sorting now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. The 'Grey Lady' said the house was formed as a means of protection. I guess all of us in it are supposed to have specific destinies to fulfill. She says none of us were chosen based on specific traits like all of the other houses. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well why would the house need so much protection?" Ron asked.

"I don't know!" She loudly whispered. "What I do know is that the creation of his house began with a promise to him made by the other four founders. He must have been very adamant about certain things for everything to be happening the way it is. And as for the reason as to why it only just now opened, I don't know that either."

A couple seconds passed before something finally popped into Harry's mind. "Martin," he stated.

"What about him?" Ron asked now intrigued. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at where the conversation was heading.

Harry continued, "Everything seemed to change once he arrived at this school."

"No, everything began to change once Voldemort came back," Hermione defended ignoring Ron's visible flinch at the name.

"I'm just saying, I still don't trust the guy."

"Why? Because everyone is evil now?" She shot back.

"No! Because there seems to be a lot he is not telling us. And why is he usually by himself?"

"Perhaps to keep away from people trying to pry into his business!" She almost screeched. Some Gryffindors a few seats over looked at them for a second before returning to their idle chitchat towards each other. Hermione turned towards Ron, about to ask him what he thought on the matter but he seems to be lost in thought at the moment.

"I'm just saying. We shouldn't so quickly dismiss the possibility that he may be involved somehow."

"Stop trying to accuse him. In case you haven't noticed, Ron and I have come to know him quite well. I don't know what it is but everything in me is telling me I can trust him and I am going to stick by my gut. If there is anyone that I wish to look more into it is this Emrys person. We know absolutely nothing about him and somehow I have ended up in his long time hidden Hogwarts house. So back off Martin." Harry looked down at his food and said nothing. "Are you going to help me research or not?" She inquired. Still she was met with silence. "Fine then!"

With that, Hermione left to retrieve her class schedule and left the Great Hall. It wasn't until she was almost to the library that she realized she had forgotten to actually eat breakfast. _Doesn't matter now, there are more important things to do._ And she continued onwards. She spent an hour in the library until it was time to head back for her needed class supplies and finally headed towards her first one of the new year.


	14. Chapter 14

It is now six weeks into the school year. A lot has happened since the beginning of term. For one thing, Harry and Hermione are once again back on much better terms with each other. Still, there is a slight tension lingering within the group at times. Umbridge has been an absolute nightmare. Her teaching methods are horrible. She has absolutely disregarded the needed skills the students would need to pass their OWLs. As an attempt to control the uprising the Minister believes Dumbledore is attempting to plan against him, no magic is permitted in or out of lessons. She has even taken to torturing students through the use of blood quills and other variations of torturous practices in of her detentions. Harry has been subjected to them on several occasions. As always, he seems to be letting his newfound temper get the better of him. He has been keeping much more to himself. Also, Hermione and 'Martin' have become great friends. The two of them have taken to finishing their homework together. Hermione has always been the highest-ranking student in her grade where marks are concerned but Martin seems to be up to par with her. It almost seems as if he's holding back though. He claims it's merely due to Hermione's amazing ability to simplify everything so well and she decided to let the matter slide. Lately, his hatred of Umbridge seems to have grown exponentially like most but there seems to be something more behind it. Even he has been submitted to a detention based on false accusations. Umbridge has been very suspicious and hostile to all of the resorted students. She noticed that Martin has also been merging in with the rest of his house. Him and Arthur have taken to provoking one another. For a while it seemed to be through irritation but now it seems more playful banter.

So far Hermione's search in the Library has not been successful. She has gone through every book possible it seems to find out more about this Emrys person but no mention has been found so far. She has even used her position as prefect to access the 'Restricted section' in her search. So far, nobody knows what she has been doing. If they ask she simply claims to be teaching herself what Umbridge refuses to. It's not actually a total lie. Her research has led to the discovery of many useful spells to keep in her arsenal.

On this particular Saturday afternoon, while everyone was outside enjoying the day before the cold finally set it, Hermione was located in the Library. It has already surpassed two hours and she is at a loss. The corner at the back provides a great place to sit and sulk about her shortcomings on the matter. Not one of the books she has looked through has been any help. There have been plenty about the four founders and how they came together to create a magic safe haven for students to learn and grow and she managed to find a few peculiarities but not much. For instance, there is no mention as to whether they actually built the castle for use or merely used a preexisting one. Only speculation has been made on that. She also noticed that the fallout with Slytherin was merely speculation as well. In some books it seems that their separation was deemed mutual. After that particular finding, she had decided to ask Helena more about it but the ghost completely disregarded her question. Now here she is sitting at the back end of the library at a complete standstill. _What else do I do? Where else is there to look?_ She checked the time on her watch and sighed. _There is still another hour-and-a-half before I have to get to training. _One of the many new requirements for the new house came as training. Every evening at five o'clock, three o'clock on Saturdays, all of the students are required to train through the use of sword fighting, shielding, mace work and the likes. Perhaps that is why Martin and Arthur are on much better terms now. The two had been pushed together as sparring partners quite often. Most of the guys were quite naturals with the likes but Martin had been absolute rubbish. It was almost as if he didn't even try. _I wonder if his clumsiness is faked in order to get the others to go easy on him. _Anyway, most of the guys had seen how bad he is and have taken him under their wings. Arthur has most of all. Hermione likes Sundays most of all. Instead of training, the students are taught in the ways of horse riding. Stables had been installed at the beginning of term to accommodate the new teaching requirement. It was the only skill of all of these that Hermione picked up quite well but even she was no match for Martin. He seems to be at complete ease on the animals. So far he has become the best at riding them in the entire house. Her skills in terms of training; however, were increasing very gradually. Even then she is still better at it then Martin. Most of her sparring has been with Guinevere or Nimueh. Even though both girls have been very nice, her friendship with Guinevere has far surpassed that which she has with Nimueh who tends to keep much more to herself. She also thinks Gwen had taken a liking to Martin after he stood up to Arthur for her but he seems completely oblivious towards that knowledge.

Now here Hermione is, still sitting at the back end of the restricted section with her legs curled into her and lost in thought. _How can there be absolutely no mention of him? _She let out a huff and held her hand against the wall for support as she clambered back to her feet. _Well this is a surprise. _From where she placed her hand the stone caved in slightly. Now, placing her hand completely over the stone and pushing in as hard as she could muster there came a loud clicking sound from a bookshelf to her right. A moment of silence passed before the sound of a loud creaking followed the opening of the now wide-open passage hidden behind it.

Much like the Emrys common room with stairs leading upwards behind the painting, this one also held a tall winding stairway. The ascent upwards is much higher than the other but that was understandable. This led to a single room at the highest point while the other was located beneath many overhead dormitories.

At first appearance everything was pitched black. But suddenly the burst of flames from candles around the room sprang to life. Located in the dead center of the room sat a large round table surrounded by four large chairs. Each chair construed a different founder she realized. They were red, yellow, blue and green. Around the room hang cobwebs everywhere. Dust is piled high on every surface and the room lets off a musty odor. _When was the last time someone entered this room?_ She vaguely wondered. What stood out to her the most was the ceiling. It seems spelled to always portray the starry night sky. _I suppose it makes sense. The top of this tower is meant to hold the Astronomy classroom. So why has nobody ever found this before?_

She slowly began to make her way around the octagonal room. She noticed four bookshelves, each located at the wall behind a corresponding chair. _This must have been the private study of the founders_. She thought again. Looking at each of the chairs, she decided to head to the bookshelf located directly behind the yellow chair. _These must have belonged to Rowena. _She slowly set to work reading through several of the books located here. Many of these are journals. They talked about the founders' early lives. They talk about how the four of them met and the situations arising around them. Apparently the decision to build a school came with the increasing fear by muggles. It drove them to… _a second purge? What was the first one?_ She continued reading on and on. The more she read the more fascinated she became. The book she is reading through now depicts all of the hidden secrets that Hogwarts has to offer. _The Room of Requirement! So it is real. _And she kept reading. Still there is no mention by them of any fifth founder. She is slowly beginning to grow more and more worried until she picks up a book she had barely noticed before lying alone on its side on top of the bookshelf just barely in sight. What was inside it her face up like a Christmas tree.

**These are my personal accounts of Hogwarts founding. **It was signed at the bottom by Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

**_"After much searching, my comrades and I believe we have found what we are looking for. Positioned high a top the steep cliff side and encased within the borders of the far stretched forest of Albion stands the mighty castle. Our search for the truth behind all of those traveling legends has proven fruitful. We camp outside for the night before we begin our excursions inside jus morrow. ~Rowena"_**

**_"The castle has surpassed anything we could ever have imagined. None of those tales regarding it being a long lost wonder could possibly have prepared us for what we have found. I can sense it. Magic is reverberating all around us, the likes of which I have never seen before. This must be it. Our long search for a suitable environment where magic can strive so tremendously has been found. Not the real trials begin. ~Rowena"_**

**_"The first several days passed without too many obstacles. Certain enchantments have been placed around these corridors. Everything appeared to get along all right until he showed up. Angry is an understatement. Never have I seen a man with more rage than he when the arrival came. _**This peeks Hermione's interest.**_ Godric often let his temper get the better of him but this was a whole new level. I suppose we all assumed that this castle was up for grabs; that we could do with it what we wished. The boy's arrival had awoken a tirade within Godric who told the youngster to get lost, that his search for the castle as well was a pointless effort because it has already been claimed. Oh how wrong we were. The boy asked what we could possibly need the castle for. When we told him he smiled and spoke of the brilliance in our plan. We didn't think much of his appraisal until he spoke of allowing our use of the castle to do so what we intended. The thought of him giving us permission had us al scoffing at the absurdity of it all. After all, here is a boy less than half our age that acts like the rights to his place are his. I suppose we shall see as upcoming events unfold. ~Rowena"_**

**_"Not only does the boy give us his wishes but now he desires to oversee the process. I suppose it could mere curiosity that he has stuck around. My suspicions of him have not changed. Too many things do not add up. He speaks of magic yet holds no wand. He speaks with wisdom far beyond someone only twenty-three summers as he claims to be. Recently I have looked further into his eyes and witnessed so much grief. Out of mere pity I think have played on our hearts to allow him to stay. Be that as it may, I will figure out what he is hiding if I do so until my last breath is drawn. ~Rowena"_**

Hermione looks at her watch again and is shocked to see the time. Not only did she miss training this afternoon but also time has already flown by. If she hurries now perhaps she could make it for the last half-hour of dinner. Scurrying to her feet she is now at a crossroad. _Do I take the book with me or leave it here for safekeeping?_ She ended leaving the book where it was. The risk of damaging or losing it is far too great. Not to mention, it was likely hidden with good reason. If certain events have been hidden from the public for a millennium then there must be a reason for it.

She arrives at the Great hall and makes her way to the short rectangular table designated for her house. As always, Nimueh and Gillie are both present. She has noticed that not once has she eaten at the round table or eaten with any of those presently sitting at it regardless of the fact that both Martin and Gwen are there. _Why don't I ever sit with them? _For some reason it just feels so natural not to.

Nimueh and Gillie greet her with smiling faces. It turns out she arrived far too late and only desert was left but Nimueh surprised her with food she had smuggled during the feast because she had know Hermione would be hungry. The remainder of time spent at dinner was with laughter and funny remarks until it was time to head the common room once again. Everything Hermione learned she decided to keep to herself. _It's better this way._ She thought. When they asked her where she was during training she merely said she had an awful headache and simply couldn't make it. When she went to bed that night Hermione could hardly sleep. She is far to eager to get back to that hidden room and learn more from Rowena's book.


	15. Chapter 15

**_"Three summer seasons it's been. Our small group of five has bonded so explicitly that it's ever a wonder we held such resentment towards Maven whence he first arrived here. _**_Who is Maven?__** For much of a time I seem to have misplaced my journal. Much has happened since we were last together. Since then, our level of magic has far surpassed anything we could have dreamt. Maven's knowledge of the Old Religion is remarkable. Despite age, he has agreed to take us on as apprentices. He has done the majority of enchantments laced upon the school. It is magic he promises will withstand the passage of time. Many wards have encased our borders to deflect any unwanted foes. Him and Salazar have even created a chamber far beneath the school that is now home to a great serpent. It is a defense mechanism only to be used in the gravest of dangers. The two individuals have devised a language they now call Parselmouth to speak to the serpents. It has been based upon Maven's own role as a Dragonlord. Never have I met a man more powerful than he in all my years. Still there are many secrets yet to be uncovered. His lack of a wand is simply because he does not need one. The hues of his eyes turn golden as raw magic courses through his veins. **__Golden eyes! Emrys! _Hermione internally exclaimed.**_ Many theories have entered my mind in attempts to uncover the truth. It would seem the most plausible theories I have had are in relation to the Druids. These were magic users back in the time of Camelot, the kingdom upon which the castle lay._** Hermione gasped. _Camelot?_ _This used to be Camelot? _Suddenly things began to make much more sense._ The Common room. Camelot has always been the password. _She further thought back on the painting of Hogwarts that resides there. She remembers the surrounding town filled with busy people dressed all in peasant clothing. _But that's not Hogwarts then. Or it is but it is Camelot before the school was founded on its remains._ She decided to continue reading. **_This was back during the time of the 'First Great Purge'. Under the tyrant ruling of Uther Pendragon, any magic was held as a crime accountable to the 'sorcerer' upon punishment of death. Thousands of both magical and non-magical subjects were slaughtered, the dragons were drawn to near extinction and all who practiced were thrown into hiding. Much speculation has resulted from the time that followed. Uther Pendragon's son Arthur has long been revered for his known association with Merlin. _**_Merlin. __**Perhaps a druid ancestry would explain Maven's knowledge in regards to the subject. I have long since assumed that he believed he had held the right to the castle because of his ancestry. But even my theory has far too many contradictions. Even for the wise woman by whom I am revered, the one thing I have always been unable to solve is he. He is by far the most secretive and fascinating person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting let alone knowing. ~Rowena" **_Hermione skims several more pages.

**_"My wildest dreams have never even come close to the truth that lies behind Maven Emrys. _**_Yes! This is it! __**The school will soon finally open its doors tomorrow. After all that we have been through together, Maven has finally let his boundaries fall. I suppose my theory on the Druids were not wrong, but they were also far from right. We are the few to ever know Maven's true identity. This is a knowledge that will accompany me to my grave. Even with you, my trusted journal, I cannot explain it. The knowledge seems dangerous enough as it is just residing within my head. To write it down would leave me on edge. His name alone trembles the very fabric of my being. His past is filled with enough grief to last several lifetimes and I have shed tears knowing the amount will only increase. Were it not for his longtime dragon companion Aithusa, I fear what may have become of him. ~Rowena" **_Hermione skims many more pages. She reaches the very last two entries.

**_"Our hearts have shattered. Far too many of the students began to notice his presence among us and he decided it time to bid us farewell. Eight months have passed since his untimely departure. Aithusa still remains three kilometers into the forest housed in a clearing. His presence means a great protection for our school but it means that Maven has this time parted on his own. All four of us met the banding of our group on mutual terms. Long should we have done this before, but to do so would have meant to admit he was gone. Now there are certain promises to be kept. These promises will have a great impact on the future. To begin we must erase all evidence of Emrys' presence. No one apart from those present will ever know of his involvement until the time comes when he is once again needed. It is with sad tidings on us all that we must erase such a large part of all our lives. Not a word of this will be spoken to anyone. Help will be given once it is ready to be received and not a moment sooner. ~Rowena"_**

**_"Emrys, to you I say my last farewell. I do not know if you are reading this, or if you ever will, but it seems right to write this last entry. For now, I am waiting for the Baron's return of my daughter, as I remain fixed here on my deathbed. _**Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the time this last entry was written. **_The others are either disbanded or have long since passed. I have not even seen Salazar since his departure many decades prior. It took much deep contemplation as to what I would do with this journal, whether I should burn it or take it with me to my grave much like I am doing with your true identity. But something in myself couldn't carry out the task. The feelings I have come to recognize in my heart just for you have always remained hidden. In turn I knew I could never compare to 'Freya', your only true love and soul mate but I wish for you to know others care for you as well. Just because Camelot no longer governs, it does not mean you should ever completely be trapped out of time. I shall watch over you long into the day when you are once again needed. Long into the day when Albion calls back its great protector. I will place this book within your old private study. The one we have long since resided to feel closer once you were gone. The door should now open only to you. The room shall recognize your soul as kin and welcome you home once again. This is to last farewells. ~Your friend Rowena"_**

Hermione's tears still haven't ceased. She has just read some of the last words every written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. But was she so adamant that he would ever get her message. Clearly he hadn't because it is still sitting here a millennium later. _There are still things that don't add up. If this room is completely sealed to recognize his soul then how have I gotten it?_ _And if he was around during the time of Camelot then how was he so much younger than the founders? What is the time frame between the two? Who is this Maven Emrys if that is not his real identity? And why is his house based off of an alias? There are too many questions still needing answers. Where do I fit into all of this?_ These are the questions Hermione is looking to answer as she heads back into the library labyrinth will a whole new set of topics in mind: Camelot, druids, dragons, and the Great Purge. 


	16. Chapter 16

The weeks have been dragging by. Merlin is still no closer now than he was in the beginning while trying to get everyone to remember. There have been a few noticeable differences though. For one, he is pretty sure he has been causing a lot of them to get headaches. He would be there, reliving a conversation he had already had with them a long time ago before they would begin to rub their temples. The only problem is that the memories seem to vanish as soon as they come.

He has also noticed the 'knights', as he still prefers to refer to them, during their training practice. They have all seemingly taken their swords back up almost as if they had never parted. He can tell that subconsciously their bodies are trying to relay the old techniques but their muscles are still trying to readjust. They're not in the same bodies once used for hours of daily vigorous training. The memory obtained in muscles through constant repetition is going to take a while to set. Merlin could tell this also frustrated them in the act of sparring. Subconsciously they knew they should be better than they were. It's a little strange for him also to be back on equal terms with Gwen. They had always been good friends ever since he first arrived in Camelot, but the dynamic had changed once she married Arthur and became queen. He's also pretty sure she is back to having that crush she used to have on him when they were younger. He couldn't help but laugh to himself when he figured that out again. For now he could tell she was still back to her slightly insecure babbling. The kind where she tends to downright speak her mind and only realize her words afterwards when she tries to compensate. That happened the first time they met.

…

It was after Merlin's first run-in with Arthur. To get him out of jail, his caretaker Gaius had to propose a deal landing Merlin in the stocks. Regardless of the outcome, he took on the challenge with a smile on his face. Young and carefree he was when he first arrived to Camelot. Even as all the young children laughed while throwing rotten fruits and vegetables. Gwen hadn't officially introduced herself until she happened to be passing by and all the children ran to stock up on more throwing supplies. She approached Merlin.

"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin." He attempts to stretch out his hand for her to shake. "Although most people just call me idiot."

"No! No, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him."

"Oh, well, I could beat him."

She peers down at him. "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big muscly kind of fellows."

"Thanks."

"No! No! I'm sure you're stronger than you look… It's just um… Arthur's one of these rough, tough save the world kind of men and…well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that."

Merlin quickly glances around and motions for her to lean in closer. "I'm in disguise."

She laughs, "Well it's great you stood up to him."

"You think so?"

"Arthur's a bully. And… everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Really?" She nods. That's when all the children come back with new food to throw at him. "Oh, excuse me Guinevere but my fans are waiting." She runs out of there before she could get pelted as well.

…

Merlin has also noticed that Gwen and Hermione have become really close as well. And Hermione and Gillie. That is, when the girl is actually around. Most of the time she has a tendency to just disappear and not a soul seem to know where. Today she even missed training. He found himself asking Harry and Ron if they knew where she went but they hadn't known either. He finally had to give up by the time dinner rolled around. His presence would likely be noticed if he was absent form it. There is no way you don't notice an empty chair at the round table. Everyone thus far seem to be doing rather well; however, Merlin still isn't keen on the realization that Nimueh is back but so far she doesn't seem to remember anything either. He couldn't help but quickly glance her way as he passed by that smaller rectangular table sitting there. So far she appears harmless enough but he felt that exact same way before she poisoned him all those years ago and tried to kill Arthur. Perhaps he's just wary because she was one of the only enemies to figure out his secret and use it against him. Then another idea struck him. _How are things going to change now that all the knights have magic of their own? How are they going to feel when they finally do remember? _Dinner passed further along but Merlin just ignored most of it. That is until he saw Hermione sneaking in through the doors to her seat at the other table. _Where did she go?_ This is going to drive him to insanity.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin sat reading in the common room very early one morning. Not a soul was around. That was until Hermione descended from her room just a moment ago. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, probably not noticing he was there but he certainly saw her. Her hair seemed even more wild and untamed than usual. He could also see the appearance of slight bags under her eyes giving him the impression that she hadn't quite slept last night. _Where could she be going again? _He thought to himself as she exited through the portrait entrance.

For once he had decided to follow her. Normally he wouldn't think this matter as any of his business but this has become an almost daily occurrence. Also, despite the higher priorities he has taken to getting everyone else to remember, he has certainly come to notice a deep-rooted need to protect the young witch. Despite all that has been happening as of late, she has remained as optimistic as she could it seems. That is until recently when he has notices her growing more and more tired. It has only been a week since she missed training and arrived late for dinner.

He followed at a distance; trying to make sure he remained unnoticed. He could have easily used a spell to do so but the notion seemed pointless. He honestly doesn't care if there are any teachers nearby. If push-comes-to-shove he knows this castle like the back of his hand.

The walk didn't take long; they remained at the north end of the school. By the time Merlin entered the library, she had already seemed to vanish. Now he is scouring the isles looking for her. In truth, it was the light from her lantern that gave her away. He turned the corner to find her nose first in a dusty old book. Most of the books in this section it seems often are due to a high lack of use.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously. She nearly dropped the book in fright before recomposing herself and looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm reading… obviously."

"Must be something truly important if it couldn't wait until daylight." She turns away from him. "I mean, sneaking around at night to read. What is it you're trying to hide?"

"Its just research."

"Nothing for any class I presume. And don't give me that Defense Against the Dark Arts self-training crap. I see right through it."

"Why are you so interested?" She regards him intently.

"Because I'm worried."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're the unanswered question!" He blurts out. "You're the puzzle piece I can't manage to place. Between Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot, Gawain and everyone else I understand why they're here. They were there and they came back. Even Nimueh, with all her evil intent after the hurt and torment she went through, still had a role to play in all of this. I've tried to be patient and I've tried to understand but everything is about to take a turn for the worse. Things are about to come to light and I would be crushed if you were thrust in front of the sword. I can't explain it but I need to protect you… I need to…" He got down on his knees in front of her and put both of his hands on her shoulders before looking intently into her eyes. "Please, who are you?"

"I don't know," she whispered so quietly it could barely be heard but he caught it.

He hung his head and light out a small sigh. His eyes briefly glanced the title of the now closed book almost completely fallen off her lap. "The Druids," he now whispered to himself as his eyebrows furrowed at the thing. Then, as quickly as possible he was on his feet and on his way out of the library before Hermione could even comprehend that he was gone. Once she did, she noticed the quickened pulse of her heart and slightly labored breathing. Whether it was from fear or something else she couldn't be sure. There is too much of a war raging in her head at the moment to allow her to form any coherent thought.

"What just happened?" Rather than risking a run-in with anyone else she decided to put away the remaining books and head back to her dormitory. There is much to think about.

Merlin on the other hand did not find himself back in the common room. In turn he decided to sneak outside for some fresh air. He has made a colossal mistake. _How stupid could I be to go off on her that way? Why is it that whenever she is nearby I seem to lose all of my rationality? This hasn't happened to me since… but that was... and she… and Hermione doesn't even look like… so why? _


	18. Chapter 18

It's a week before the end of October; the days are getting colder. Everyone can tell winter is definitely on its way. Hermione now sits with Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast attempting to concentrate on the bowl of cereal placed in front of her but finding it a little difficult. So much is running through her head and the sound of Ron's incessant chewing isn't making anything easier. She thinks back to Martin's words to her in the library early this morning. All the talk about who she is and trying to figure her out. But now she is trying to figure him out. She thinks, '_what does it all mean? He talks as if he… but how can he seem to know so much about all of this?' _She doesn't even need to look over to the round table to know Martin is there, sitting next to Arthur. She had seen him enter the room only a mere half-hour ago. For now he seemed to be quiet, not really all that chatty. If anything he seemed too lost in thought to notice anything going on around him as he took his seat. The sound of chewing once again draws her attention.

She looks back up at Ron with an incredulous look, "Do you ever stop eating?"

"I'm hungry," he says with a duh look on his face and then goes back to devouring the sausage on his fork and reading the book in hand.

She sighs and can't help the shiver running down her spine as to how disgusting that looks. All of a sudden, movement to the right catches in the corner of her eye and she turns to see none other than Harry approaching. She hasn't seen him in a while. Granted she spends much of her time in the library but that's not entirely the reason. He's become distant with everyone. Even Ron seems to hardly see him anymore. He's been closing everyone off. "Harry."

"Can I join you?"

She was about to respond but something else interrupted. The annoying voice of Umbridge could be heard just outside the hall. "What exactly are you insinuating?" Everyone gets up and gathers to see the commotion so the conversation becomes mush more coherent. The two stand midway up the nearby steps.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

"So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom… Minerva," Umbridge finishes taking a step upwards.

"Not at all… Dolores," McGonagall finishes mimicking Umbridge's movement and also takes a step up. "Merely your medieval methods."

"I… I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall take a step down. "Disloyalty," she says with disbelief.

Umbridge takes another step up and looks out to address all of the gathered students watching the scene. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

That was how she left it when McGonagall stormed off and Umbridge continued on her way to wherever it was she was heading. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood gathered at the front of the students where everything had been in full view. She looked around to see every else's reactions to what just happened until her eyes landed on Martin. To everyone else he might have appeared cool and collected but she swore she could see it. There is a hint of rage masked within his eyes. Merlin knows how she can tell it's there but she can. She was about to walk over to him when Harry pulled her and Ron away from the scene to talk with them about what just happened and also to apologize for how distant he has been lately.


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning Umbridge had been appointed High Inquisitor. Merlin has become livid. All week, not only has he had to deal with the coming unease of Samhain but also the increasing interference from the Ministry. The press had a field day as they arrived to get plenty of new shots of the woman.

Fudge's own words of, "Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will as High Inquisitor have powers… to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts school."

The first time she had arrived while he was in class, he had half a mind to immediately blow her directly out of the window. It had been in the Divination tower with Professor Trelawney. He almost did it several times as she interrupted with that awful high-pitched 'cough' of hers. The Ministry seems to be grasping for tighter holds on a matter they have absolutely no business interfering in. Should things get any worse, he will likely have to intervene himself. This has become a personal slap to his face. It seems all the measures he had put in place to avoid such a nuisance have had an ill affect.

Today is Samhain, or as people these days call it 'Halloween'. It is the day when the barrier separating the two plains of living and deceased is at its thinnest point. He also remembers it to be the anniversary of his dear friend Lancelot's death. Granted that same man now resides in a shared house of his but that's not the point. Regardless of the fact that everyone has returned he is still lonely. Not a single one has their memories. He can tell they are there but they are buried deeply within the subconscious. Nobody can remember themselves and they still can't remember him.

Merlin's right hand reaches up and grasps the ring hanging from the chain around his neck. It is the royal seal of the Pendragons. He has carried it with him since this summer when he retrieved if off the left-hand throne in his vault. The horror he had felt when he had seen Ron there watching him pick it up decreased greatly when the boy never once mentioned it.

It's still early in the afternoon. Every hair on Merlin's arms has risen. Something is going to happen. He can feel it. This unnerving feeling has him uneasy. He has noticed a few others who seemingly appear out of sorts today. The first is Nimueh. In the common room this morning she too was on edge. He saw Hermione attempt to say hi to the girl but Nimueh merely jumped, mumbled a few incoherent words and rushed quickly out of the room leaving a baffled Hermione in her wake. Another was Mordred. He has isolated within himself. The boy looks spooked beyond compared. Someone sneezed during lunch and his heart nearly stopped right there. Lastly, there was Lancelot. The affects on him were by far the worse. The man's skin is freezing and his tone has taken on the tiniest bluish tint that only increases throughout the day. It's not yet bad enough that he has headed out to the Hospital Wing but who's to say how far it will go.

Regardless of the fact that it is a Tuesday, everyone else seems to be alight with excitement. They keep babbling on and on about the feast in a few hours. Ron especially. Like originally planned, everyone within the resorted house has taken up the Gryffindor's schedules with a few exceptions so he typically sees the other boy then. Hermione still spends quite a bit of time in the library but not as much these days. Her, Ron and Harry have rekindled their group and can be seen together quite often. He's kept tabs on her ever since that quite eventful morning. He thinks to himself, '_Druids… why would she be researching Druids?' _It's been plaguing his mind; just another thing that has had him on edge this week. Harry on the other hand still doesn't like him. Not that it really matters, times are changing and to everyone else, Merlin is still that mysteriously goofy transfer student.

For now, everyone is located at the edge of the forest for Care of Magical Creatures. The teacher, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank has been filling in for Hagrid since his absence. The subject of Bowtruckles has finally ended and now they are delving into the study of unicorns. Those magnificent creatures have lingered in these woods since long before Camelot fell. Among those that live here, they are among the earliest residence. Throughout the centuries Merlin has awarded them his absolute protection, which has long since proven fruitful as their numbers have continued to increase since their near extinction. The last time Merlin met up with the Unicorns' keeper, Anhora, was during his last visit to Hogwarts. The man had come too to pay his respects to Aithusa and give Merlin his word that the castle would remain in safe keeping during his absence.

Long since the days that unicorns nearly went extinct, they became much more weary of strangers. Today they do not tolerate males in their presence because of the direct reminder of those who used to hunt them. Of course, Merlin has always been an exception. Even the seemingly 'watered down' magic they now hold, not nearly as potent as it used to be, can recognize his magic as kin. It has become a natural inclination to treat him as such.

Professor Plank is now organizing all of the students accordingly. A few members of the herd of Unicorns located nearby are gathered for the students to study. In order to provide a safe lesson, the Professor requires all of the males to remain at the back. Should any of them get too close, they will be attacked without second thought. The girls, however, have much more leeway. Standing at the front, they will have the ability to actually get close to the creatures. Even Hermione it seems can't dampen the smile crossing her face at the prospect of it. Nimueh is the only girl not present. She has remained absent from all of her lessons today. In fact, Merlin is sure that no one has seen her since this morning.

"Now," the Professor called to get their attention, "if you would please remain where you are, I will bring them outwards." She looked around at all the students to see that none of them made any movement. "Alright then." She turns around and disappears just within the shrubbery of the forests and out of sight. When she comes back after a brief amount of time, six unicorns are trailing behind her. "Boys take notes. Ladies if you wish, you may come to greet them. Be warned, approach slowly and do not startle them."

Many of the girls looked weary before finally beginning the slow approach. All of the unicorns were fully grown. Likely, all of the calf lings remained with the majority of the group for protection. Among those present was three of each gender.

By now almost all of the girls was happily standing by one of the creatures patting at them as softly as possible. Merlin watched back from afar. Hermione still hasn't completely approached one of them. Now, he discreetly watched her slow approach. Once she finally took that last step and raised her hand towards the male unicorn next her, it did something Merlin did not expect. It turned towards her and nudged her extended hand with its nose. The gesture was affectionate and soon all of the other unicorns scattered by the other girls all made their way over to Hermione forming a ring around her. They all seem to be seeking her attention.

The other girls in the class look to be getting slightly annoyed with the turn of events. Even the professor herself looked somewhat confused. Merlin could understand why. Unicorns are certainly one of the more shy and elusive creatures. To approach a stranger so easily just did not happen. They must recognize her, something Merlin is still failing to do.

Hermione looked around her and then back towards the Professor before shifting her gaze towards the rest of the students who remained watching her. Almost everyone looked upon her situation with curiosity, all except one. Her gaze stopped on Merlin who seemed to be looking upwards as if lost in thought. He remained further back from everyone else, by several feet in fact.

Hermione began to feel something inside of her stir as the horns of all the unicorns surrounding her began to faintly glow. The emitting light seemed to latch to her skin until a slight aura transparently covered her.

"What's happening?" Hermione called out in panic.

The professor was just about to step forward and respond but stopped mid-step. The light surrounding Hermione brightened considerably, completely hiding the girl within. She could feel an awful pounding in her head beginning to form until everything grew hazy. Everything went blank after that as Hermione lost all consciousness and fell to the ground. All of the light present disappeared completely and the unicorns backed up a few feet.

Merlin rushed forward immediately to Hermione's side. The Professor protested him at once, claiming it too dangerous and that he need to back up because of the close proximity of the unicorns still there as she crouched next to the girl but her completely ignored her. Even more surprisingly, the unicorns don't even seem to care that he is there.

"Alright everyone, class is canceled for the day. Pack up your things and head back to the castle," the professor called to all the watching students. Then she turned to Merlin who is currently elevating Hermione's head off of the ground. "Mr. Ambrosias, I need you to help me get Ms. Granger to the hospital wing."

He nodded towards her and gently lifted Hermione into his arms, making sure to secure her head. The unicorns remained briefly, gazing at Merlin, before retreating back into the woods from which they came. Harry and Ron stayed to make sure Hermione was all right. "Is she OK?" Ron asked.

Professor Plank turned to him, "Mr. Weasley, if you would please go fetch the headmaster and have him meet us in the hospital wing, there are a few things I wish to discuss with him." Ron nodded and turned around, retreating back up to the castle where everyone else had gone.

Harry followed Martin and the professor the whole way. Hermione was gently placed in one of the vacant beds to the right hand side. Mere minutes later, the headmaster appeared with Professor McGonagall and Ron on his tail.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"We had a lesson on unicorns today. I brought out a few of them for the students to study," the professor replied.

"You mean the unicorns attacked her," McGonagall gasped.

"Not exactly. To be honest, I don't know what they did exactly. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it."

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It began as a normal lesson. The guys kept away while the girls were allowed to approach them. In fact, Hermione was the last girl to do so. Everyone else had already managed the task." Professor Plank began.

"Go on," urged McGonagall.

"Well the unicorn seemed to accept her just find," she continued. "In fact, it seemed to like her. All of a sudden, the other five unicorns nearby began to completely surround her. They seemed to form a ring from their bodies."

"OK."

"Don't get me wrong, she seemed to be doing fine. In fact, they remained that way for a while without anything else happening."

"But?" Dumbledore asked.

"But that's when it began. The tips of their horns began to glow and the light seemed to catch to her skin. It got stronger and stronger until it was so blinding that she couldn't be seen through it anymore. That was when she lost consciousness and fell to the ground. All of the unicorns backed away from her after that."

"What do you think it means Albus?" McGonagall asked the headmaster who seemed to be pondering everything.

He turned to Merlin and Harry who stood back as the scene between the teachers unfolded. Harry had been listening to them but Merlin has not taken his eyes off of Hermione. "Is that what you saw happened?" Dumbledore asked the pair of them who both nodded. That's when Madame Pomfrey entered the room and began to check over Hermione's unconscious form. "Let us leave her to it. Wilhelmina, if you would please accompany me to my office. I would like to see the recent incident first hand." She nodded and all of the teachers left. Harry, Merlin and Ron were shooed out by Pomfrey almost immediately afterwards so she could check over her patient. Merlin headed back to the common room to think everything over; the happenings with Hermione and the looming sense of unease that has only been increasing. Something is going to happen tonight, he can feel it.


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin returned back to the hospital wing an hour later. Madame Pomfrey has also been summoned to Dumbledore's office to discuss Hermione's status, trying to determine what exactly happened to the girl. Now he sits by her bedside watching her intently. For a while she seemed to be unchanged but Merlin began to notice her eyes roaming quickly beneath her lids. It would appear that her mind is completely oblivious to the fact that her body is immobile. This continued for another few minutes or so before her eyes flew open and she screamed at the top of her lungs in an almost seemingly painful manner, "Merlin!" Her eyes were blazing gold and her back arched before she went completely limp again and her eyes shut once more. This time her eyes stopped moving and he knew she was completely unconscious once again.

Arguing could be heard heading towards them and Merlin grew livid; he could recognize that toad's voice for miles. The other among them was that of Madam Pomfrey who seems to be returning from Dumbledore's. He would bet anything that Umbridge followed her down to put in her own opinion on the matter.

Upon rushing into the wing after Hermione's ear piercing scream, Umbridge looked straight at Hermione and then at him. "And just what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just checking up on Hermione." He flat lined his response towards her.

"Why might I ask?"

"She is a dear friend of mine… I was worried about her."

"And just how did you know she was here?" Umbridge inquired.

"He carried her up here… alongside Professor Plank! The two of them were in class together," Madam Pomfrey insert before he could answer.

"And this was Care of Magical Creatures correct?" Merlin furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the woman as he nodded. "Well it turns out that I now know which class inspection I am going to conduct next." She smiles and once again lets out an eerie giggle. Merlin had half a mind to put her in her very own hospital bed. He could imagine how easy it would be. No one would even expect him without his wand here. He could literally feel the words tugging at his tongue to let them free but at that moment he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Hermione looking around with a confused expression.

"Why am I in the hospital wing?"

"You were attacked during an unauthorized lesson in Care of Magical Creatures. Do not worry Ms. Granger this problem will be resolved." Umbridge smiled arrogantly at them before turning and walking out. Nobody spoke until the clacking of her ugly pink heels could no longer be heard.

"Attacked?" Hermione asked looking at Merlin.

"Well, I wouldn't say you were attacked. This whole thing has been blown way out of proportion. Unicorns are among the purest beings, they don't attack unless they feel threatened." He responded.

"Then what did happen? I don't even remember being in the class. My last memory is of walking out of the castle with Ron and Harry to head down to it."

"You know… I'm not entirely sure. In all my years I've never… perhaps Anhora would… but I haven't seen him since…" It had taken a second for her to realize he was no longer talking to her. It seems he sometimes unintentionally projects his thoughts but not enough of them to actually understand a thing going on inside of his head. She took the time of his distraction to really study him now. The pitch black of his shaggy, raven colored hair stopped just above his eyes, which were one of the most beautiful shades of blue she has ever seen. Despite is abnormally thin frame; everything he did hide beneath his robes seems to be entirely raw muscle. It's a little strange given how hopeless he seems to be during training.

"How long have I been here?" she suddenly asks, breaking him out of his reverie.

"A little over an hour. You missed the last lesson of the day; the feast will be beginning soon."

"Madame Pomfrey will I be allowed to go to the feast his evening?"

"I'm afraid not dear; as of yet I have no idea of the affects everything has had on you. I would like to keep you here until tomorrow for a further analysis."

Hermione looks a little glum at the prospect. "Don't worry," Merlin inputs, "you're not going to want to be there tonight anyways. Trust me?"

"Pardon?"

"Madame Pomfrey?" Merlin calls to the woman behind him. "Would you just give us a moment and then I will be out of your hair?" She smiles at him and nods before heading to her office.

"Be quick though."

"Martin what are…"

"Pú awefecung," he cut her off. The last thing Hermione knew before quickly drifting to sleep was a pair of bright yellow eyes. Whose they were she has no idea, her mind won't let her form a coherent thought as she drifts deeper and deeper and deeper until…

Merlin looked down on the sleeping young girl. Right now all the worry and dread seem to be wiped completely off of her face. Madame Pomfrey walks back into the room, "What happened?"

"I guess she was just really tired."

"Well, it's getting late. The feast is beginning soon so it's about time you head on over there."

"Of course Madame, I am thankful you have allowed me to see her at all." He stood and bowed his head briefly to her in respect before taking one last glance at the sleeping form of Hermione and exiting the wing. Whatever is happening is happening soon. He thinks to himself, '_Damn Samhain.' _

Merlin made sure the trip to the Great Hall passed relatively slowly. He is in no hurry to further any events tonight; but as it is you can only walk so slowly before you eventually arrive. Most of the students still aren't present but he could see Ron and Harry sitting together at one end of the Gryffindor table. He decided to head over before taking his own seat next to the irritable looking Arthur.

"He Martin," Ron greets. "How's Hermione?"

"She's doing fine. She woke up briefly without a memory of the incident. It would seem she was still awfully exhausted because she went right back to sleep within minutes. That's when I left."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, clearly indecisive about asking but goes ahead anyways, "What do you reckon happened to her?"

"Yeah that was bloody scary." Ron input.

"Well despite everything that's happened she seems completely normal." Merlin smiles. _Again I have to lie. _If anything Merlin is more confused than ever. Here he is still trying to piece Hermione into all of this and she happens to call him out by name. Not to mention the clear link she has to Old Magic, which he noticed the instant she opened her eyes.

Turning to Ron, Harry says, "Maybe we should visit her a little later." He quickly glances at Merlin and then back at Ron, "You know, just in case."

Ron glances between Harry and Merlin before his eyes finally set on the latter, "uh… yeah sure, I guess we could. What about you Martin?"

"No it's OK but you two go ahead." He looks around; a lot more people have arrived in the hall. Most of the Round Table occupants are already in their seats. "Anyways, I should probably get back to my seat. The feast will probably start soon." He smiles quickly and leaves.

On the way over, he could still feel the eyes of Ron and Harry watching him. On top of everything else today, now he felt as if he is being scrutinized.

Upon sitting down, the first thing he heard was a, "This is rubbish," muttered from Arthur to his left.

"What's the problem?" Merlin asks him.

"Where are the Bats? Where are the water snakes? All that are out are the Pumpkins and streamers. I bet it's that old toads fault. The Ministry won't even allow us to enjoy the holiday."

"Oh," was all he said.

"You would understand if you had been here to celebrate instead of transferring so late. In fact, first year a troll got into the Dungeon. I believe it was Harry Potter who later figure out Professor Quirrel was behind that particular event."

"Mhm."

"Why so glum Martin? Still reeling from Care of Magical Creatures are we?"

"No, I just hate… Halloween. I have for a very long time."

Turns out Gwen overheard him because the next thing he knows she is loudly exclaiming, "You hate Halloween?" and all of the students around the table are staring at him.

"Why?" Gawain asked.

"Halloween is my favorite holiday," Geraint input.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Merlin just ignored any further questions after that and soon everyone gave up. By now, all of the students have made it into the hall and Dumbledore stands up with a quick, "Happy Halloween, enjoy" and the food arrives in front of everyone. Might as well enjoy the peace before it ends and Merlin puts some food on his plate despite his complete loss of appetite. This is going to be a long evening.


	21. Chapter 21

As a treat, all students have been allowed to celebrate much later into the evening. The time is nearing Midnight and as of yet nothing necessarily world ending has happened. Merlin was about to take that as a relief until Lance breath caught in his throat and he began to heave. Before anyone could utter a word, he was on the ground, collapsed from his chair. Merlin was by his side in an instant, faster than even those next to him could have hoped to be. That tiny bluish tint to Lancelot's skin tone has become much darker and his skin is icy to the touch.

"Ahhhh!" Merlin's head snapped up to the source of the sound. By the rectangular table stood Nimueh clutching her head between her hands before she collapsed to her knees. It wasn't until looking around now that Merlin realized the whole room is in an uproar.

"Silence!" The amplified voice of Dumbledore resonated around the halls and everyone immediately quieted. The lights began to flicker before fading greatly. What once was a well-lit room now holds only a dimmed lighting.

"Emrys." The sound was just a whisper but it emanated at the front of the hall, loud enough for all to hear. "Emrys." The room lit up only slightly but enough too much better identify a woman positioned directly before the staff table dressed completely in a black cloak. Within her eyes alone there lays enough pain to drive even the sanest person to insanity. "Emrys," she said again, looking out over the students. Immediately her gaze lands on him, Merlin, who still remains beside a now unconscious Lancelot.

"Cailleach," he heard Arthur utter beside him. A quick glance at Arthur showed him also clutching her head but not to the extent that Nimueh had been only moments ago. He looked at some of the other knights to see them doing so as well. Gawain, Percival, and Leon all had their hands clutching their hair as though it remained on their heads as lifelines.

Merlin took a deep breath and stood up. He turned towards the Cailleach and took a few steps forward so he stood just where the Round table ends. It would be too risky to walk up directly to her in front of everyone.

"Emrys," she said once more and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Who are you? State your business here!" Umbridge screeched from her seat at the staff table. The Cailleach completely ignores the woman and continues to look at him. Murmurs begin to spring up from the outer tables but none on the inside dare utter a word. "I demand to know how you got into this school!" Still nothing. "I am Delores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of this school and unless you wish to receive worse punishments from the Ministry for your sudden appearance here then you will answer my questions." Still the Cailleach completely ignores the woman.

"Emrys," she says again only this time she continues, "a year's time is all you have left. Those who think themselves superior shall bring Albion to her knees. With so much on the line, never has your destiny carried so much weight. This time there is no set end; victory and defeat are both all too possible. The task of once again protecting the Once and Future King still rests entirely upon your shoulders. But be wary, for not all is, as it seems. Use the time you have to prepare, for a year from now even I cannot interfere in her long prophesized return. Remember I have warned you Emrys." And the Cailleach bowed her head towards the table slightly before she was gone. The candles around the room have returned to their full color. Looking down, Lancelot's skin is no longer blue but he still hasn't regained consciousness. Nimueh too it seems has fainted where she kneeled and Mordred's face has landed in what was left of the dessert on his plate from the feast. Once again the voices from the surrounding students had begun to resonate around them in their poor attempts to understand what exactly has happened. Merlin can't exactly blame them. Several of the people they know to be fellow students have fallen unconscious and also an old woman emanating immense power and shadowed so darkly that she portrays darkness herself has just been by with a warning to a long thought dead warlock. Most of these people have only just found out about the existence of Emrys who had lived during the time of the Founders.

"Help me," he told Arthur and the two of them hoisted Lancelot up between them. They turned to exit the Great Hall and take their friend to the Hospital Wing until Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the doorway wearing a hospital gown beneath a red cloak was Hermione. She stood there barefoot watching the scene.

"The events," Dumbledore began aloud and everyone quieted to listen, "that have just taken place have certainly been unexpected. However, that does not give us the right to completely loose control and scatter chaos along the school in the presence of fear. If you will now please head to your dormitories, we will work to resolve the matter as best we can." People began to rush in their efforts to get out. "Calmly, I might add. We do not need anyone getting trampled."

Most of the students began to leave but there were a few exceptions. First were Ron and Harry who ceased once they reached Hermione still standing at the front of the hall. Next were several of the knights along with Arthur and merlin who remained behind to help all those who have fainted.

It wasn't until everyone else had left that Merlin decided to turn his attention to the headmaster now standing directly behind him. "Would the two of you mind continuing to escort Mr. Wigan to the hospital wing then? The same goes for the rest of you who remained behind."

Everyone walked there together, including a fuming Umbridge. One wouldn't even need to see a close up of her to notice the bubbles festering within her cauldron. If she continues to try and undermine this school than Merlin will do something about it. After 1400 years, if there is anything he has learned it is patience but she is severely wearing his down.

"What's happened here?" asked Madame Pomfrey who hadn't been present at the feast. With Hermione here she had decided to remain in her office with some paperwork that needed sorting. "And where have you been?" She asks Hermione. "I told you that you were to remain in bed."

Hermione shrinks a bit under the woman's gaze and returns back to her bed on the left side of the room. Nimueh is placed in the bed beside her while Lance and Mordred are put down on two of ones across from them. "Dumbledore this is getting ridiculous!" Merlin lets out a small growl at her voice. "Since I have been here, many of the things I have seen have gotten out of control. Beginning tomorrow things are really going to start changing around here. If I were you, I would consider plans for retirement. I can't imagine Fudge will allow you to remain teaching here for much longer."

"Enough!" Merlin shouted turning on her with rage in his eyes. "I am sick of the constant disregard that the Ministry has for this establishment. Upon its founding, this school was meant to remain an independent entity. There was to be absolutely no interference from outside forces, in this case fear corrupt politicians lashing out their worries on others all in an effort to hide from the underlying truth right in front of them. I swear Delores, I have been tolerant of you thus far but if you continue to strut around like you own the place you may force my hand and I don't believe you want to see me when I 'm truly angry."

"You dare speak to me in such a way! I will have you expelled…" She began.

"Oh for Avalon's sake!" With a quick snap of his fingers as he turned around and headed for the door; she collapsed to the floor unconscious like the others. Merlin spent the entire walk to the Common room in an awfully vexed mood. He knows he shouldn't have reacted the way he had but the edge he had been on all day had finally gotten to his nerves and he snapped. The Cailleach's warning is still at the forefront of his mind and everything with Umbridge just pissed him off. Now he is going to have some explaining to do. How is he going to spin it this time? If only the others would regain their memories already, then perhaps he wouldn't have to spend so much time lying. Well, there's still a year ahead of him.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days have passed since the Halloween. Hermione has finally been dismissed from the hospital wing with a bill of clean health. Madame Pomfrey hadn't managed to find anything wrong with her. To anyone else she is completely normal, so why doesn't she feel completely normal? Ever since the incident, she has been feeling odd in her own skin. Not to mention, she had an insatiable desire to head to the Great hall around Midnight that night, long after the feast. And strangely, she didn't feel as surprised as she should have been to see the Cailleach there, or the fact that she knew her name. There have also been the dreams that she now wakes up to at all hours in the night. It's always dark outside; the only people around are several men dressed in red cloaks and chainmail accompanied with tall boots. If she didn't think that was odd, there was also the matter of large swords strapped to their belts.

Every time the dream began out the same. She would be looking down on them from higher up. This time there were two. Then she would swoop down to the gravel road down below. Most of the time in doing so her head would remain pointed towards the knights, but sometimes first she would see a large black paw directly below her before looking up. It was only in these dreams that the scene would change before she attacked those men. Instead she would begin to see floating candle flames. A bright pair of blue eyes is staring directly into her soul and in her hands encase a single red rose. She typically feels calm, safe here, like he's gong to protect her. Even though she never sees more than his eyes, she knows she can trust him with every fiber of her being. His eyes alone cause her heart to swell and contract. She loves him.

So she wakes up every night at midnight on the dot, as if her body has rewired itself with a new internal clock. This has been happening since the incident. Trying to piece it together has been a tedious task and so far she still hasn't gotten anywhere. Most of the time now she will try to suppress her growing unease by settling her mind on other things; namely Martin. From what Ron and Harry had told her during their visits, is that Martin hasn't been to any of his classes. Harry has tried but most of the times he can't even find the boy on the Marauders map. Why doesn't that surprise her? It seems that no matter how many weird anomalies seem to happen around him, she can't bring herself to distrust the guy.

The only problem with her is that she has always taught herself to follow logic and right now it isn't adding up. At the moment she is lying curled up on the couch in the Emrys common room after another sleepless night. The creaking of the portrait entrance sounds, startling her, and she looks up to see Martin just entering the room. This is the first time she has seen him since Halloween and it doesn't feel the same. He doesn't seem to notice her or he just downright ignores her but he keeps forward all the way to the stair of his room and begins the ascent. She thinks to herself, '_where has he been? It's what, one in the morning now?_' Whatever it is, she is determined to figure it out.

**Short chapter I know but I have a lot of studying to do and I wanted to get this out of my head before it vanished. It is also generally a transition chapter for bigger events to come. Anyways, than you all for reading and commenting; I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Fingers crossed I don't disappoint you. Also, many have speculated so I hope this answers some of your questions. I know you are all eager for the big reveal but I really don't want to rush anything. So thank you again.**


	23. Chapter 23

Merlin's been avoiding everyone. For now it doesn't really matter, he has been held up looking into the Cailleach's warning anyways. That does not mean that when he finally does make an appearance, he won't be bombarded with questions. For now, he has decided to seek comfort within the confinements of his old study. Unbeknownst to the Founders themselves, this had once been Gaius's old quarters where Merlin stayed with him during his time in Camelot. In order to protect many of the Old texts that he had collected over the years, he has been hidden within a secret chamber in which he had once slept. All of the important articles recorded during Arthur's lifetime and Guinevere's ruling a while after have been protected here. So too have been all of the texts he had managed to find on the Old Religion. With it having been on a drastic decline, the need to preserve it in all ways possible became dire.

This has become the reason for speculation. All matters of Camelot's existence have passed through whispers and bedtime stories. Two thousand years and the stories have swerved drastically from the truth. It sometimes fills him with sorrow to know about some of the horrible things history has depicted them as. The worst of all, besides him being thought of as an old man or Mordred being Morgana's son, was the lie regarding Camelot's great demise. All those muggles who studied the legends have passed down the notion it was due to a broken heart. Unlike most believe, it was not a betrayal by Lancelot and Guinevere but by Morgana whose heart turned dark. Her hatred led to her downfall but the destruction behind her was already irreversible. In truth, all events were rooted to Merlin's own cowardice and fears. In trying to protect Camelot with his every being, he had caused the destructive events to rise to the surface.

Now he sits here, his mind once again thinking of past events. He has long since disallowed himself to do this but now he looks back for guidance. Past mistakes cannot be remade. This time, Kilgarrah is not here to place doubt in his mind. This time he will not sit by and watch as some of his dearest friends make poor, life altering decisions. Perhaps this time around things can turn out differently. His biggest hope lies with Mordred. Like Morgana, Merlin had held him at too far a distance and ended up also leading the boy to Morgana's side. He realized later, he had repeated his mistake with her. This time he has devised new tactics. Instead of pushing the boy away, he and the other men have taken him under his wing. They have shown him that regardless of his young age, he fits in with the rest of them. The stray knight has returned to his fellow brethren at the Round table. Perhaps the boy may be redeemed. Now Morgana is a different story entirely. Then something struck him. '_Morgana. Where is Morgana?'_

He quickly got up from the spot he was sitting on the floor and headed back to the bookshelf. Of everyone to come back, she has been the only one who hasn't. Even Morgause had attended Hogwarts but finished just a few years earlier. He made sure to keep an eye on her but so far she has posed no threat. Morgause is even a half blood herself and this time around Uther has not been here to have her parents slaughtered. _'Will it change if she regains her memories?' _Skimming… skimming… he finds what he was looking for. Of all the texts he has collected, this is by far the most prized. In the wrong hands it would have had disastrous consequences. It was comprised of a series of articles written by his dear friend Rowena Ravenclaw. She had been the last seer of the Old Religion in her time when magic truly began to change. The articles fit together as puzzle pieces. They speak of Albion's long awaited return and the impending darkness on the horizon.

In her words…

**_"Through death did a kingdom suffer, what once towered as the mightiest of them all. Even legends cannot hope to scrutinize such an entity. However, obscured by he who protects it, the kingdom lies not in ruins but in wait for its crown. Make haste in the face of impending doom; Albion may be cast to never ending darkness. Be wary her return. Good must overcome once again for light to shine freely. And a king ALWAYS returns to his kingdom."~ Rowena _**

So its says, "Be wary her return." Could Albion's darkest hour mean her return? If so, then they only have a year to prepare for the worst. Knowing her, she will be backed by an army and a very strong one. If he is going to prepare everyone for the final battle, there is much to be done. First, perhaps he should seek help. Everything must be done in secret and that will be harder to do with the Ministry breathing down their necks. As much as he despises the idea, there is no person alive more capable of keeping a secret. There is also the matter of keeping Umbridge out of the way. She is already infuriating enough as it is. If she begins to butt her grotesquely pink self into his business, she may just disappear without a trace. It wouldn't be the first time.****


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 1:**

As soon the gargoyles saw him they bowed their heads and quickly moved aside. The staircase immediately opened up and he quickly took his place before it began to move. At the moment, it is after hours. All students are supposed to be in the dormitories readying for bed or working on any last minute assignments. Regardless, Merlin knew he would be there sitting at his desk as always.

Murmurs could be heard on the other side of the door. They were most likely talking but it sounded like an argument. Umbridge's voice rang as clear as day and immediately he knew it was. In an effort to make his presence there seem as natural as possible he decided to knock.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side. Merlin slowly opened the door and walked in. The toad turned and faced him with a scowl on her face.

"And just what are you doing out of bed, Mr. Ambrosias?" She asked.

"You wished to see me headmaster," Merlin spoke to the man as he looked directly into his eyes.

It seemed a moment of pondering was spent before he replied, "Ah yes. Thank you for coming. I understand it's a bit late but I have been awfully busy today and could only just squeeze you in." He looked at Umbridge. "Would you mind Professor?"

She huffed and exited. "Thank you," Merlin replied as he took a seat across from the man before him.

"I am surprised to see you Mr. Ambrosias. From what I have heard, you have not been to your classes for several days now."

"Yes, well I had a few urgent matters I had to look into."

"Would it have anything to do with you being here tonight? Unless I am experiencing sudden memory losses, I am sure I did not send for you. Now, why are you here?"

"Umbridge."

"Ah yes, you did seem quite bothered by her on Halloween. After you put her to sleep, she did not wake for nearly a full day. Her classes on Wednesday had been closed regardless of your presence for that reason." Dumbledore seemed to have a hint of amusement in his tone as he recalled. "Do not worry, she seems to have no memory of the event."

"OK." He flat lines.

"I take it that is not all you wish to discuss with me about her then?" Merlin nods. "Alright then, what is it?"

"How do we remove her without causing the Minister to jump down your throat about it?"

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"Her presence here irks me. There is too much to do and I do not need her distraction."

"And what exactly do you need to do? Other than studying hard to pass you OWLs?"

Rather than continue to be talked down to, Merlin decides to raise his own level. He rises from the chair and begins to very slowly pace the floor. "I do not need to study."

"And might I ask why that is?"

Merlin turns to look at the man, "Because I already know all of the material. I have already learned it."

Dumbledore sits up straighter. "Then why come to Hogwarts if it is not to learn?"

Merlin continues his pacing. "There are things here that I have to do."

"Oh?"

"Exactly." Merlin quickly glanced at the sleeping portraits of the founders up high on the wall in their frames. A brief sad smile grace his lips before he turns around and continues pacing in the other direction.

"These things must be important to have brought you here."

"Indeed they are."

"These things wouldn't have anything to do with Harry Potter would they? Because I will have you know that he is under quite a bit of protection."

"Of course he is. I would expect nothing less. And no, the things I must take care of do not directly involve him."

"But they indirectly involve him? Care to elaborate?"

"Well yes but certainly not by my choosing. It is more due to his friendship with Miss Hermione Granger."

"And where does she fit into your list of things to do?"

"To be honest, I never would have thought she would have. But she has, because she was resorted."

"Into your house…" Dumbledore said to further along his explanation.

"Yes, into my house. Actually, it involves all of the students in my house."

"And why is that?"

"Because they are special." Merlin stopped again and full on smiled at the man.

"In what way?"

Merlin flat out says, "They've been reborn."

"You mean because they were resorted? What exactly is it that you know?"

"No. They were not reborn because they were resorted. They were resorted because they were reborn. Reincarnations. All of them."

"So are their past lives significant then?"

"Very." Merlin nodded.

"So why do you seem to know this while all the others do not? Everyone else seems oblivious."

"Because I was there. I remember everything. Everyone else's memories will come back soon I hope. Otherwise things shall become much more difficult."

"So you remember them all? And you already knew them? Why then did you only just come back now? Why not before? Was it only recently you got your memories back? What of your family you spoke of?"

"Before you keep asking questions, might I ask that you allow me to answer them?" Dumbledore gave a slight tip of the head in a general 'go ahead' manner and Merlin continued, "When I spoke of my background, I did not tell the full truth. Regardless, my family died a long time ago. I told you they died when I was young, and that may be true in relation to my age but not so by normal standards. I did live with my uncle for a time, but it was not due to my mother's death. It was her fear that others would discover my magic. You see; magic was illegal. Anyone caught practicing would receive penalty of death without trial."

"Where is this located? I have not heard of such a place these days."

"I can assure you that the place is easily recognizable if you heard the name. You simply wouldn't be so quick to assume because it was long before your time."

"But you are only fifteen. Do you speak of your past self then that you seem to remember?"

"I speak of myself in the past but not past self in a sense that you might be thinking."

"Though it pains me to say so, I do not understand your logic."

"I never told you that I was reincarnated, only that the others were."

"Oh?"

"Indeed." Merlin still looked down on the man in front of him.

"Would you perhaps like to retake your seat?" Dumbledore gestured to the seat still sitting vacated.

"That is alright, I would prefer not to be talked down to."

Dumbledore brushed off his comment and continued, "So you say that you were not reincarnated, but that this all happened before my time. Care to elaborate?"

"If you paid any attention to your surroundings, you might have a clue. As I can understand it, Umbridge has not been the only puzzling anomaly this year."

"You speak of the new house you were placed in." It was not a question; Dumbledore understood the implication.

"Yes I believe I do."

"What about it other than its students?"

"This house has been planned for over a thousand years. Not once before has it been opened so I can assure you that the events which are about to unfold do not happen often."

"A thousand years, you say." Merlin nods. "And you were there?" He nods again. "But you are here now and you were not reincarnated?" He nods again. It seems easier to ease a person through the shock if they manage to gather most of the knowledge about the situation on their own. "So you never died then?"

Merlin grins at the man. "Precisely."

"Then that would make you…"

"I can assure you, the creation of Hogwarts School does not determine my age. Though, for the castle itself, I cannot say the same."

"But you were there during the time of the founding."

"Yes."

"And you knew the founders."

"Yes," Merlin continued in a more encouraging tone.

"So then you also knew the fifth founder. You knew Emrys."

Merlin huffs and then gives Dumbledore a further encouraging smile. "You're quite close, almost there."

"What am I missing?"

"Well… it's not enough to say I knew the fifth founder."

Dumbledore seems to ponder this and then furrows his eyebrows briefly. "You are implying then that you were the fifth founder."

"Yes."

"How?"

"The name Emrys was not the name I was given at birth. It was given to me through the prophecies passed down within Druidic heritage. The term itself means 'immortal'."

"So you have been alive all this time?"

"Precisely."

"Were you the only one?"

"Yes."

"That seems awfully lonely."

"It can be… quite often. But not always."

"How did you come across the founders?"

"I didn't exactly. In a way, they sort of found me." Dumbledore didn't say anything, just gave a subtle nod as if to say, 'continue'. "Well, they found the castle."

"Then the sorting hat was correct in saying that they did not build this place."

"That is correct."

"What were you doing with a castle in your possession?"

"It wasn't necessarily in my possession as much as it was in my protection. You see I lived here once, a very long time ago. This to me has always been home. But unlike most, I could not die and everyone I cared about eventually became history. Quite literally I might add." Dumbledore seems to ponder his words. "Sadly, many interpretations of their stories have been made and none of them have been even remotely accurate. The biggest misconception though has always been me."

"So then history remembers you?"

"My name yes, but not my real story."

"And you said you lived here once. When was this?"

"This castle once belonged to one of the greatest kingdoms ever to have existed. Perhaps some of that awe may belong to my own personal bias but of it I am still undoubtedly sure."

"How so?"

"Take it from a man who has been around for fourteen hundred years. Never have I seen a better king than the one who sat upon his throne here. His people followed him not because he wore a crown, but because they believed in the World they knew he would create. A place that was fair and just. His fellow knights would follow him to the gates of hell if he had asked them to. And not because of his status but because of the heart their dear friend had."

"You speak very highly of the king. Did you know him?"

"Indeed. In fact, I still do."

Dumbledore nodded, "He is among those that have been reincarnated then?" Merlin nodded. "And you said that you are fourteen hundred years old." Merlin nodded again. "Why then do you look so young?"

"Do not attempt to determine my identity based upon appearances. Of all the things history has gotten wrong about me specifically, that is in the top two."

"And this place… this kingdom… does it have a name?

"Camelot." Dumbledore dropped the quill he had been holding but quickly picked it up and acted as if he hadn't.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 2:**

"Camelot you say."

"Indeed."

"Then that would mean the king you spoke of was the legendary King Arthur."

"Most of the time that I had known him, Arthur Pendragon had still been prince and an awfully pratish one at that. But he was a good man and later an even greater king. His father, King Uther, was a terrible tyrant. Through the grief of his own wife's passing, he blamed magic and declared it illegal. Thus, thousands of lives were lost during this period known as the 'Great Purge'. Towards the beginning of it I was born in a small farming village known as Ealdor. That was where I had grown up before my mother had me move to Camelot. From then on I lived under the care of my uncle Gaius, the court Physician, who helped me gain better control of my magic while I had to keep it a secret. You know, other than those who have yet to gain their memories, you may perhaps be the only one currently alive to learn of this story."

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows again. "You said Arthur Pendragon was awfully pratish?"

"Quite. However, he changed the longer I was in his service."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, upon saving his life, King Uther awarded me a job as Arthur's manservant. The early stages of our friendship were terribly rocky. In fact, in the beginning I absolutely hated the guy." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this. "Don't get me wrong, it took a while for me to come around. Much of the coaxing came from Kilgarrah, an ancient dragon who spoke of our destinies. We were but two sides of the same coin. We were the Once and Future King and the Warlock who would lead them there. As you can imagine, I basically told the dragon he was crazy, that the prophecy referred to someone else. But destiny is a fickle thing and everything turned out for the better. The two of us from then on changed together, growing like brothers. Of course he didn't know about my magic and I always had to save his life from 'behind the curtain' as the expression goes, but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"You were Arthur's manservant?"

"In Uther's eyes more than others. Avalon knows Arthur would give me the longest list of chores to do in an effort to get back at me for being my 'idiot' self, as he liked to put it. But I was no bootlicker like many others and in doing so I would generally put Arthur in his place. Guinevere was good at this too. Also, nobody suspects you have magic if you act too goofy and good-hearted to have it. Magic to them was evil. Having it alone made the person evil. Once, even when I downright confessed to having magic in front of the entire council in an effort to save Guinevere, Arthur merely brushed it off saying that I had a grave mental affliction. He told his father that I was in love with her."

"I thought Arthur and Guinevere married?"

"Ah yes, the beautiful love story. You see this takes place before they fell in love. This was when Guinevere was merely the Lady Morgana's maidservant, before Morgana turned downright evil of course. She let her fear and hatred consume her. You see, unlike what Uther believed, magic can be obtained without being taught. A rare few, like me, were born with it and it seemed to manifest within us. Morgana, being the king's ward, feared for her life. She began to hate Uther and in time, after many secrets came to life, she hated us all."

"Do you speak of Morgana Le Fey?"

"Indeed."

"Hmm… and you said Queen Guinevere was her maidservant?"

"I did." Merlin confirmed.

"So how did they marry?"

"Like many love stories worth telling, theirs was forbidden and thus had to remain hidden. In fact, Gwen too had quite a disliking for the man's attitude when I first arrived. At the time, one of the most important lessons he had yet to learn was humility. His role as prince only fueled the arrogance and ego. But oh did she bring him down hard. You see, Arthur found out that during tournaments, his men would many a time not put in all their efforts in fear of hurting the prince. Arthur felt the need to prove his worth and pretended to leave the Kingdom on a hunting trip while he really remained behind to enter the tournament with an alias. Of course doing so, he could not remain in the castle so I talked to Guinevere and she offered said prince a place in her home. In doing so though his arrogance did not cease and her hospitality was taken advantage of. Gwen did always have a tendency to voice her opinions. Avalon knows I've been on the wrong end of plenty of them. In the past I may have changed Arthur's mind, but it was Gwen who changed his heart. They have always been my favorite love story."

"How did the tournament turn out?"

"Arthur's original aim had been to win and then reveal his identity to all so they would know he truly was the best. His disguise had become a lowly farmer man who we cleaned up and passed off as a noble. That was who the people saw when the helmet was off. But after Gwen's rant, he did get that lesson in humility he so desperately needed. He won, but did not take credit for it afterwards. It was a huge milestone. Of course, I didn't find out that the event had led to certain affections between the prince and his sister's maidservant until he hold me later in one of his drunken states but by that time I had already figured out his feeling for her."

"Interesting… truly. I would like to hear more about the destiny you were told about by that ancient dragon."

"Yes, Kilgarrah. During the purge, Uther killed off all of his kind except for him and locked him away for twenty years in the caves below the castle. It is those same caves that Salazar and I had reconverted into the Chamber of Secrets."

"You helped build the Chamber?" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to scrutinize him at this.

"The basilisk was only meant to be a defense mechanism. Besides what history will have you believe, all five of us founders agreed to have it but it just happened to be him and I who designed it. The split between the magical and non-magical community was still relatively new. Bottom line, they feared magic and the possible threats it could hold. The snake was merely an insurance policy in the event that Hogwarts ever came under attack. We even developed the Parselmouth language as a means of ensuring the snake never got out of control."

"But it did get out of control when Salazar's heir used the beast against muggleborns."

"Actually, Salazar never had any direct descendants. But he did have a brother who had produced several. The few years between his time at Hogwarts and the time he spent traveling with me, he had spent them with his nephews. Their father had recently passed and he watched over them until the two surviving ones married off and no longer needed his guidance. I suppose in that time he could have taught them the language and because of blood relation they may have been able to control the beast. But I will have you know that Salazar himself was not against muggleborns at all. I cannot quite say the same for his brother though. Anyone with magic was welcomed to study at Hogwarts regardless of parentage. I myself am a half blood and he had known it. But my parentage did not make me any less than anyone else. That is one thing history can teach you."

"I have noticed in your talk of Camelot, that you spoke a great deal about Arthur but none about Merlin. With magic banned, how did he receive a place as Arthur's personal advisor?"

Merlin smile again, "I was wondering when we were finally going to reach this particular subject." He clasped his hands behind his back and looked up as if in thought. "You are right though. Magic was banned and Merlin never became Arthur's personal advisor."

"Did he truly exist?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I'm awfully sure the name Merlin became Arthur's favorite word."

"Why is that?"

"Because anytime something went wrong, Merlin was the one blamed for it."

"They would do that to him?"

"Well nobody knew he had magic. He spent his time saving Arthur's life without anyone realizing it. And he was always there; every hunting trip, every quest, and every threat."

"Much like you then."

"You could say we were very much alike, him and I."

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh, we didn't."

"So you didn't know him personally then?"

"On the contrary, I knew him better than anyone."

"Were you related to him then?"

"In a sense."

"Was he as remarkable as they say?"

"Oh heavens no. The man was an idiot. At least, that's how everyone else saw him."

"I don't understand. History depicts him as the wisest of us all."

"You seem to be under the impression that contradicting things cannot both describe the man. He may not have been Arthur's personal advisor but it did not stop him from advising the man. With age comes wisdom and he has had plenty of time for that, but back in Camelot he had not yet had that opportunity. He was not as old as everyone described him to be. In fact, he was only seventeen when he first arrived in Camelot and a year younger than Arthur."

"He was not born in Camelot?"

"No, he was born in Ealdor."

"Your home?"

"Yes. He left because he needed to gain control of his magic and having it in such a small village would have gotten him caught in no time."

"And how old were you when you left?"

"Seventeen." And Merlin knew finally that the connection had been made. Actually, it seemed to have been made ages ago but Dumbledore seemed to further avoid any direct association with it. He decided for once to retake that seat in front of Albus but this time cross a leg and lean back in a relaxed manner just waiting for the man to speak.

"I see. Now, in an effort to make myself not seem so slow in my reasoning, allow me to attempt to draw a conclusion. From everything you have told me, it sounds as if you believe yourself to be a legendary wizard who has become an iconic figure in magic. You believe you are Merlin?"

"Well that is the name my mother gave me just fourteen hundred years ago. And I can assure you I have yet to meet another."

"This has become quite a story Mr. Ambrosias. I have always been one to enjoy a good tale. But the problem you face is on lack of proof."

Merlin made no move and had no change in facial expressions. His eyes are closed, as he remains leaning back with his arms behind his head. "There is no lack of proof."

"Well so far I have not seen any evidence to support your claims."

"Remember Albus, do not attempt to talk down to a man who is nine times your age." At this, the aging spell begins to fade, leaving Merlin as his un-aged twenty-five year old self. "You are roughly one hundred and fifty, correct?" Merlin opens his eyes with raised eyebrows towards Dumbledore as he asks this.

"I am."

"Hmm… before this, my last attendance to Hogwarts was in 1811 under the alias of Marcus Pendren. The Hogwarts express had not yet been created. My loyal companion Aithusa, an amazing dragon he became, had decided to stay behind and act as another safeguard for the school while I was away. I had hatched him back in Camelot, and eventually his time had come to an end. Those years I spent here, as a student was to say goodbye to him. To the west of the school, just three kilometers from the entrance of the forest lies his gravestone. There is proof right there. You could also just as easily ask most of the ghosts who have seen me over the years. Some of them have seen me more than others and Helena most of all. I was present before she died. Not to mention, I have done all the high standing protective wards surrounding the castle. Otherwise the walls would have crumbled long before the founders came across it. If you look around the school, I have made plenty of little touches. The room of requirement was originally an idea I had to help the students who needed it to reach their full potentials but I believe you once used it for a potty. The enchantment in the Great hall was I and also I created the knight statues surrounding the building ready to protect when called upon. Let's just say that after the battle of Camlann, I decided to spend my time preparing for once everyone came back."

"The battle of Camlann?"

"That was when Arthur met his end. Him and Morgana each led a side in the attack. I defeated her army but I was too late. The death toll was immense on both sides. Destiny intervened and Arthur was struck a mortal blow. He died only two days later."

"Assuming what you are saying is true, then why tell me now?"

"Because I only have a year before I believe Morgana comes back. I believe that is the warning given to me by the Cailleach."

"Who?"

"She is the gatekeeper to the spirit world. Everyone had the unfortunate chance of meeting her on Halloween."

"Ah yes. Umbridge has been in a terribly nasty mood ever since that night. Might I inquire some further details? Some of my students lost consciousness."

"Nimueh and Mordred were affected because the old magic sunning through their veins. As of yet, I it is still subconsciously inaccessible until full knowledge of who they are return. It affected Lancelot the worst of all."

"Yes it did. Why is that?"

"It is because she caused his death." Merlin looked at his fingers that he now placed in his lap. "Her veil," he began, "is the separation between the living and the dead. At midnight on Samhain, or Halloween, when the veil is at its weakest point, a sacrifice may be made to open it. Morgana sacrificed her already dying sister. In doing so, chaos spread everywhere. Everyone feared the darkness where shadows lingered. Light was the only source of protection against these creatures that were impervious to magic. Our journey took us to the 'Isle of the Blessed' where the torn veil and Cailleach resided. We had to close it but there was a price. Another life had to be given. The majority of the knights were knocked out. Arthur had planned from the beginning to make the much-needed sacrifice but I couldn't let him. I knocked him out with every intention of taking his place."

"Obviously that didn't happen because you are still here."

"No… no, it didn't happen. We stared each other down. She told me… she told me it was not yet my time to die. I still had too much to do. But when I wasn't looking, Lancelot stepped up to the veil. It hadn't even occurred to me that… I mean I didn't think that…" Merlin quickly wipes away a fallen tear and takes a deep breath. "It was Lancelot who made the sacrifice and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Halloween technically is not the day he died but I always remember that day and think of him because the series of events that began that day led to his death."

"You cared for him."

"He was a dear friend of mine and one of the few people who actually knew about my magic."

"I am sorry."

Then a thought occurred to Merlin. "Wow…" he says laughing now, "we sure have gotten off topic quite a lot, haven't we?"

"I believe so. So, what is it you wish to discuss with me? …Merlin?"

"There is the matter of Ministry interference."

"Ah but there is nothing I can do about that. The Ministry holds ties over everything."

"No they do not. I wrote the deed for the school. The entire building is in my name and early on I made sure that all insignificant political parties have no hold over these lands or this facility in any way. That is something I emphasized above all else. And the deed is reinforced by my own magic. It is indestructible, unchangeable and withstanding in time."

"Where is this deed located?"

"It is located deep within the library in a hidden study of mine beyond the restricted section. Much of the layout of the old castle has been magically redone and the Physician quarters in which I had once taken up residency with Gaius have been replaced there. Unlike what the Ministry likes to pretend, this is a private establishment. It always has been."

"And what do you plan on using the deed to accomplish?"

"That is simply a last resort. I do not wish for the Ministry to find out the truth behind the school's history anytime soon. For now, I will get them out by other means. Umbridge has become a nuisance and I plan on making her life a living hell. The reason I have come to you with all of this is because regardless of the power behind my name, I am only one man and I need you to pay attention to them while I deal with Arthur and everyone else. My energy is best spent in preparing them for the coming battle. Voldemort may be on the board this time around, but he is only just joining a war that has been raging for over a millennium and destiny has matched him with Harry Potter as an opponent. That is only the front. What my friends and I face will be a much larger battle behind that. And with everything I am about to do, you may receive some of the backlash. I apologize for that but I am not entirely sorry. Albion is facing her darkest hour and I have long since come to terms with the knowledge that there will be casualties. My sole purpose is to protect Camelot and her people regardless of all else. This time around I am ready for what is to come. Will you help me try to minimize the amount of damage?"

Dumbledore sits up much straighter now. "I will help you Merlin. What is it you wish for me to do?"

"Well first thing's first, no one can find out about this. We need to work in secret, at least until everyone's memories return. Then we'll go from there."

The two of them discussed matters well into the night. They decided that all future discussions on the subject should be held in Merlin's study, away from any possible eavesdroppers. Dumbledore has also said he will inform the teachers of Merlin's return to his classes with the excuse that he has been dealing with the anniversary of his parents' deaths. All talk of what happened with Umbridge was situated as a coincidence. Stress had gotten the best of her and her tiny size couldn't handle it. Everything else seemed to begin to fall into place and the two of them have been working relentlessly for ideas on how to bring everyone's memories back. This is definitely going to be a trying year to get through.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione has finally received the okay by Madam Pomfrey to return to her classes. Granted she is uncharacteristically exhausted today but happy nonetheless. She never actually did manage to fall back asleep after witnessing Martin come into the dormitory, only to leave again quickly afterwards and never return. His apparent absence these last several days have certainly been discerning, especially after the incident with Umbridge. Things with him seem to become more and more jumbled. For instance, lately the mere thought of him seems to call to something deep within her. Harry still holds no trust for the guy and yet she trusts him with every fiber of her being despite the continued lapse in logic there. He seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulder and contain a much better understanding of what is going on. _What really did happen with Umbridge?_ She can't help the question from reoccurring, yet all answers seem either silly or practically impossible. But that shall not dampen her mood. She has never been the sort to lie around and do nothing. She is excited to finally get back to her regular routine.

She also can't wait to once again begin her research. Dreams aside, she can't afford to dwell on them completely. After all, so far they haven't seemed all that significant. No, her research on the Druids and Camelot are far more important. _Where did I leave off? I believe it was the love affair but for some reason that doesn't sound right…In fact almost nothing I have found on Camelot so far feels right other than just the generalized names and relationships of the people then. But even half of those feel infuriatingly inaccurate. _

For now Hermione is in Mr. Binns' class; the ghost teacher appointed to teach A History of Magic. Despite her best efforts to put all else aside, she can't seem to think of anything else. Currently she as sitting at the midway point between Gryffindor and Emrys; both Harry and Ron reside on her left while Guinevere and Nimueh sit to her right. Boredom has led most of the class to either doze off or begin quietly whispered conversations. Martin still hasn't returned to class, which is good because she's been feeling this deep longing need to confront him that seems to go beyond obtaining answers and she would first like to discover why that is. _Back to Camelot; what is actually true about Camelot? _"Professor Binns!" she calls out.

He turns to face her and asks, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Well you see sir, I was wondering if you might tell us about Camelot." Many of the students in the room perk up at the mention, especially the Emrys house.

"My dear, why do you wish to learn about Camelot? That topic of discussion can usually be found in my sixth year course. Now if you don't mind, as I was saying…"

"Please!" Hermione cuts him off. "I mean… it's very important." 

"Very well, all those who wish to discuss Camelot today please raise your hand." Everyone in the Emrys house raises their hands immediately, along with the other majority of the class who likely either want a subject change or wish to find out what could be so important it would cause Hermione to argue with a teacher. "Alright, it appears we are onto the subject of Camelot. To begin, let's start with what we think we already know about Camelot. Would anyone like to share?"

"Merlin!" A voice calls from the other side of the room. The name causes many to hum in agreement but it causes Hermione's heart to lurch. A few coughs emit to her right where many from her house subconsciously shifts in their seats. It would seem that they agree this is a topic worth discussing.

"King Arthur!" This came from the seat directly behind Guinevere. Hermione didn't even have to turn to know it was Arthur who said it. Many more voices emit around the room about Queen Guinevere, Sir Lancelot, The Knights of the Round Table, etc. Finally Hermione gathers herself and calls out something she really wants discussed.

"The Great Purge!" Many look at her with confused expressions, including Ron and Harry; however, everyone from her own house looks at her with a sour expression, a pained expression.

"Ah the Purge," Professor Binns began, "a very dark time in magical history."

"What started it?" Hermione asks.

"To be honest Miss Granger, nobody really knows." Professor Binns peers around at all the students before continuing, "All of you know about Arthur Pendragon, correct?" A cluster of nodding heads and murmuring agreement follows. "Well, it was his father, Uther Pendragon, who began the Purge. Much speculation has been made as to the why, but it has most commonly been scribed as the unfortunate passing of his late wife Igrun that drove him to complete insanity."

"Ygraine." Arthur practically growls out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her name was Ygraine, not Igrun and she died in child birth." Arthur states matter-of-factly. "As for the Purge he began on magic, it was done due to the purely evil individuals who misused such an art back then. Hoards of people were blamed for the wrong doings of the few." This causes Hermione to think. She doesn't recall reading that information anywhere.

"And just where did you come across that little bit of information?" Professor Binns snidely asks.

Arthur furrows his brows at this. Hermione now realizes it is something she sees him do quite often. Many of her housemates do it in fact but usually in the presence of Martin. She assumed it was always do to his odd sense of humor. "I don't know," he admits disdainfully.

"Ah, then perhaps you should not speak as if you know matters you truly know nothing about," Binns speaks in a snobbish tone.

"That's hardly fair!" Hermione jumps to his defense. "I doubt even you could know the full truth about such matters given how many contradictions and variations there are in each and every telling of it."

"Well it's preposterous Miss Granger, any evils that came to occur would have been stopped by Merlin. He was after all the Greatest Wizard to ever live."

"How could Merlin have done anything to stop it?" Hoel asks.

"He wouldn't have even been born yet," Dagon continued.

"Merlin was what…a two or three years younger than Arthur?" Lancelot inputs. Hermione's head is reeling with the new debate.

"Was he really that much younger than me?" Arthur whispered almost as if to himself. Nobody seemed to pay it any mind but Hermione definitely caught it.

Hermione began to once again glance around the room. Many students were laughing at the discussion about Merlin. It would seem that the thought of him being young was purely comical. To her left, Harry and Ron are leaning back in their chairs. Both of them appear bored again if their expressions are anything to go by. But what surprises her is her own house. All of them seem to be in agreement. Not one of them believes the idea to be ridiculous in the slightest. And the glance back at Mr. Binns shows him to be a little putout.

"Alright," Binns seems to shake off the annoyance. "You are young, so I will dismiss your ignorance; however, do know that Merlin was in fact much older than Arthur. Arthur even appointed Merlin his advisor on all things magic so as to begin and new and attempt to repair all the damage caused by his father."

"Merlin was not Arthur's advisor!" Arthur shouted adamantly. "Merlin was his manservant!" This causes loud shouts of disbelief to emit around the room.

"Arthur didn't even know Merlin had magic," Lancelot claims. "Merlin certainly hid it from Arthur well, leading the prince to believe him an idiot and call him as such on a near daily basis."

"This is absurd!" Mr. Binns is outraged. "You so easily dismiss Merlin's importance and write him off as a mere servant? He became magic's savior."

"We would never dismiss Merlin!" Arthur shouts. "Despite the fact that Arthur didn't know of Merlin's magic, or the uncanny gap in ranking between them, Merlin was Arthur's best friend."

"Despite how hard Arthur would push him, Merlin's loyalty never wavered in the slightest," inserts Guinevere.

"And though Merlin was Arthur's servant, it did not mean that Arthur wouldn't discuss important matters with him. Merlin still advised him without the title." Lancelot joined in.

Hermione could see that Arthur was about to argue until he closed his mouth abruptly. She followed his line-of-sight to Guinevere who is glaring at him with a 'don't even bother arguing' expression. By now she realizes that everyone around the room had stopped laughing. They either wear looks of anger or confusion at the obvious turn of events.

"That is enough!" Professor Binns is angry now. "If you wish to make a big joke of all this then let's see how funny you think it is once the headmaster is involved."

He quickly phases through the room in a direct beeline for the Headmaster's office. The pair returns several minutes later with Professor Binns in a full on rant about the occurrence. Dumbledore looks around the classroom. His gaze stops on all of the resorted students, a few of which are shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. The others, many of who spoke out, are now clutching their heads as if in pain.

"So what appears to be the problem?" Dumbledore asks, a slight gleam to his pale blue eyes.

"Some of my students have begun to speak ill of Merlin and what he stood for. They began to make false accusations such as that of Merlin being King Arthur's manservant." Binns sneers at the idea.

"Did they now? And what exactly brought on this particular topic?" Dumbledore cocks his head a tad to the side. "I was under the impression that Camelot is a subject discussed with sixth year students."

"Well it is; however, Miss Granger…"

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks and turns his attention to her. "Have you by any chance recently taken up an interest in Camelonian history?"

"Yes sir," she almost whispers her response.

"Interesting," he says back with a smile. Hermione can't help the slight widening of her eyes when she detects the double meaning behind his words. She looks to her left again at Ron and Harry but they are glancing confusedly back towards Dumbledore. "Well perhaps, this class is best let out for the rest of the day? This will give everyone time to simmer down before it's back to the regular lesson plans next time." Dumbledore addresses to Professor Binns.

"Very well sir." He replies. "Everyone pack up your things and head out." Dumbledore turned to walk out when Professor Binns calls him back.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asks.

"Well you notified me this morning that Mr. Ambrosias has been absent due to family matters." Hermione, while packing up her things, began to take much more time after hearing this.

"I believe I did yes. What is this about?" Dumbledore responds.

"He has been absent for days. This is highly unprecedented."

"Do not worry about Mr. Ambrosias, he will return to his classes tomorrow. There were certain matters regarding his inheritance that needed addressing. He left a few days ago to clear it up with Gringotts Bank."

"Very well," Professor Binns concludes, "I hope all turns out well."

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiles and heads out of the room. Hermione is still there collecting the last of her things. _That doesn't make any sense_. Albeit missing for days, she had in fact seen Martin enter and leave the common room early this morning.

"Hermione you coming?" Ron calls from the door. Snapping out of her train-of-thought and looking around, only to realize she is the only student still in the classroom, she quickly nods and heads to the door where Ron and Harry were waiting for her. She plans on spending the leftover time from the remaining class period to mull over the recent events. A lot needs clarifying. 


	27. Chapter 27

Dumbledore has bought Merlin both an alibi and leeway for extra time. For now it is still dark outside and he has the day ahead to work with. From what he has concluded, Morgana will return. Old enemies are going to resurface and a war far bigger than Camlann is brewing on the horizon. First thing is first; he needs to begin his preparations. The first move to be made is at Aithusa's gravesite.

**Here lies Aithusa**

**Faithful friend and longtime companion**

**Last of his kind**

**He will be remembered**

**1287 years**

Secrets are going to begin coming to light, even quicker once everyone's memories are retained. For now… it is time to call his family back home.

**Here lies Aithusa**

**Faithful friend and longtime companion**

**The Last of his Time**

**He will be remembered**

**1287 years**

**O drakons, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! **

He stands there waiting in the clearing for half-an-hour before the first flap of wings can be heard in the distance. The ground shakes slightly as two large feet touch down. Some more time passes before several more pairs of wings can be heard. Within the next two hours, nine dragons have landed before Merlin's eyes in the clearing. Six are still particularly small, having been hatched recently by Merlin, three sometime within the last decade alone. These have grown the most to a size of varying ponies or smaller. The three dragons, two of which were born just two decades before that, and the third born three decades before the other two, have managed to grow the size of either griffons or hippogriffs. The oldest here has just reached 138 years and has reached the size of a large elephant. The next two in line have reached 114 and 109, both slightly smaller than their eldest of kin. Among these magnificent creatures lie four females and five males. While Aithusa remained at Hogwarts, Merlin searched one end of the Earth to the other in search of more eggs pertaining to the old dragons. His search turned up hundreds; however, many could no longer hatch after such a time dormant. Only a few dozen were ready to be hatched; however, even to hatch them all at once would have erupted in chaos. The Ministry would have been on his tail had they caught on to this 'new' bread of dragons. Aithusa had even had him hold off on the hatching any until after his passing, in order to give these dragons a chance to grow and strive without being hindered by any past mistakes. The rest of the eggs lie in wait to have their turn. They now reside within a hidden chamber located within a place outside of time; therefore, it has no bearing on the eggs inside. Even should anyone hear of a hidden chamber, and decide to search for such a place, it is literally impossible for anyone to find. As some of the only things among Earth he truly treasures, it has been given his utmost protection. Even the things within his vault at Gringotts, which is comprised mostly from the valuable possessions of Camelot, among countless gold and other invaluable artifacts and treasures, he has deemed the continuation of an ancient race of dragons much more valuable.

That aside, they have just arrived from his large estate in Ireland, featuring thousands of acres of open land. Magical creatures of all kinds travel there in seek of refuge from dangers and the like. Many too have come after loosing their lands to the new Ministry claims. Though Merlin hasn't been spending much time there, he has hired an abundance of house elves as caretakers for the establishment. The protective wards surrounding the lands serve as beacons to call to those in need while also repelling ANY with undesirable intentions. The land itself features a vast forest and lake. The surrounding nature is alive with the most vibrant colors.

"I have called you here," Merlin began as all the great dragons watched him eagerly, "because a great evil is on the horizon. It is an evil that I, myself have known well. Aithusa and I had put off hatching you in the hopes that you would not be subjected to the past, but that may no longer be possible. You see you have not been around long. Some of you have witnessed wars yes. Several of you have witnessed Voldemort's reign since the beginning while other who have only been hatched recently might have only witnessed it towards the end if at all. And many have suffered at his hand, this I cannot deny. But compared to this evil he is about as significant as a needle. Morgana le Fey is no needle. She is herself a sword. Destiny, for the first time since Camelot, is about to continue. The Old Religion is readying her return to power and we must be ready when she does."

Zosime, meaning 'likely to survive' is the oldest of the dragons currently among the group. She was named as such in respect to the survival of her race, that the dragons should not die out but begin anew. "I fear Emrys, that you are correct. I have begun to feel a magical shift."

Merlin looked around to all the dragons. They together formed a circle around the warlock in correlation with their sizes. Pallas, his name meaning wise, is second oldest to Zosime. Phaedrus, meaning bright, is third in line of age. He, Pallas and Zosime create the outset most boundaries. All the others fall in until the smallest dragons are close to the very center. He can't help the breath of relief at having them all here. This is his kin, his family. With all the pressures of readying an entire group of people, none of whom have yet regained their memories, with only a year until Morgana's return, his family's presence is refreshing.

Pallas puts in, "It has been over a thousand years. If the Old Religion is returning, it will not do so easily. No, we must prove ourselves. We must prove ourselves worthy of such a gift."

"How so might we be deemed worthy of such a gift when we are surrounded by so many of those who are not so?" Kleisthenes, named for glory and strength inputs. He is fourth in line of age at 67 years of age. Much like his predecessors, he is the last among the group to have witnessed the beginning in Voldemort's reign over the Wizarding world.

"Do not speak in such prejudices. Uther Pendragon murdered thousands of magical and non-magical people alike in seek of revenge against the few," Merlin seethed. "If the Old Religion comes back, it shall disregard the few unworthy in respects to the many more who are truly so. Already I can feel its strength returning. Albion's King has returned to us and with him all the possibilities of a better future. The rebirth of Camelot and her greatness will truly be a sight to behold. The time is nigh to act."

"Whatever you wish of us Emrys," Pallas puts in, "you need only give the command."

"Know Emrys, that besides myself there is no greater judgment I trust than yours," Eudoxia, good repute or good judgment, says. "What will you have us do?"

Merlin looks around at the youngest dragons circling him. Tryphosa, meaning softness or delicacy, and Eirenaois, meaning peaceful, are by far the most gentle among all who are here. Like Aithusa, Tryphosa is truly a rare, white beauty. While her sister Eirenaois is as black as an endless abyss. The saying is that every dragon's hatching holds deep meaning. So that they both hatched together was truly something. The two balance as Yin and Yang, pushing and pulling the other.

Then lastly in line is Pyrrhus, meaning flame-colored, red, fire. His name is due as such to the fiery color of his impenetrable skin, which sometimes emits itself a radiating heat. This ties in perfectly with his haughty temper and complete disregard for the rules. He is so far the youngest here at only a year and so far unable to speak.

"The youngest," Merlin begins, "Pyrrhus shall remain at the estate. As of now he is too young to fight but might still be able to provide some protection to the other magical creatures living there." Pyrrhus emits an annoyed huff. Merlin ignores the reaction. "Zosime!"

"Yes Emrys?"

"I would prefer that you and Phaedrus remain here with me. Like Aithusa once had, you will remain hidden here amongst the forest. We will help safeguard the castle, but more importantly we will safeguard the students, many of whom are too precious to forget."

"And what of the rest of us?" Asks Pallas. "What will you have us do?"

"Pallas, you shall travel to the Isle of the Blessed. It has always been the Old Religion's strong point and must be watched cautiously. Kleisthenes will safeguard the Crystal caves. The crystals cannot be used by nearly all but should Morgana get her hands on someone able to use it like Mordred, she may have the means to overturn our plans.

"Eudoxia you will travel to Ismere and guard the key. I have put much into hiding its location; however, Morgana has been there before and there is no assurance she will not try again. Theron, "meaning to hunt, "you will safeguard the Dark Tower. The place is as evil as it sounds. Tryphosa and Eirenaois, it seems only fitting that you two should guard the entrances of Avalon. Tryphosa, you shall journey to its shores while Eirenaois shall remain at the Pool of Nemhain. These are all locations of great importance. We cannot allow them to fall into the clutches of our enemies or risk them being used against us."

"Very well Emrys, we shall notify you of any changes," Eudoxia inputs before she and the rest of their Kin, with the exception of Zosime and Phaedrus, leave to watch their designated locations.

"Now," Merlin goes on, "we have the more important locations being watched, so it is time to safeguard the castle. Unbeknownst to most of those inside, there is a far more dangerous threat lurking within. Voldemort wasn't the first person to attempt immortality." With that, Merlin turned and left. Zosime and Phaedrus took their places among the forest to watch without being seen. Merlin's chat with Dumbledore early this morning has given him the day to plan. Everyone is to believe his absence these last several days has had him off of school grounds over at Gringotts due to a problem with his inheritance because his character has no relatives and is of correct age. Already he can tell this day will go by far too quickly. Dawn is nearly upon him and there is much to do. First thing though is first, his study.

**For those of you who may have had trouble keeping up, here is the list of dragons from oldest too youngest and what location they are currently guarding.**

**-Female, Zosime: Hogwarts**

**-Male, Pallas: Isle of the Blessed**

**-Male, Phaedrus: Hogwarts**

**-Male, Kleisthenes: Crystal Caves**

**-Female, Eudoxia: Ismere**

**-Male, Theron: The Dark Tower**

**-Female, Tryphosa: Lake of Avalon**

**-Female, Eirenaois: Pool of Nemhain**

**-Male, Pyrrhus: Merlin's Estate**


	28. Chapter 28

_'Merlin…was he really that much younger than me? Was he really that much younger than me? Was he really… than me? Than me… Than Me! Arthur, Arthur King. King Arthur! Camelot, Round Table, Guinevere, Lancelot, sword fighting, and Purges! All of these things have been staring me in the face. It has been my own doubts, my own mind disallowing me to see where all the facts lead. The preposterousness of it all has had my head spinning, searching for any viable explanation beyond one that seems so absurd, so inconceivable, and so impossible. Arthur King is Arthur Pendragon reincarnated. Guinevere? Lancelot? Nimueh? Gillie? They are all reincarnated… even me? But who am I? Who am I? Who am I?_

"By the Goddess!" Hermione shrieked with a sudden fright. Her head has been reeling since she left A History of Magic this morning. It's currently lunchtime and she is eating at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry. She has been so lost in her train of thoughts that she has only managed push around all the contents on her plate with a fork. Ron, however, began coughing up the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking before she made the outburst.

"Blimey Hermione," says Harry, who has been sitting next to Ron, and began patting him on the back. Then he looks back up at the witch and his feelings of confusion turn to ones of concern. Her hands are clasped over her mouth, and her eyes are wide with terror. There is a slight trembling to the small, bushy brown haired girl in front of him. Before he can ask what could possibly be the matter, she bolts from her seat straight through the Great Hall and out the doors. Harry and a newly recovered Ron are right on her tail as they quickly run after their panicked friend.

"Hermione!" She hears the two boys call after her once they too exit the Great Hall's doors.

But she doesn't stop. Her heartbeat is speeding up, her breathing erratic. She's afraid, petrified. _Who am I? _As ridiculous as it seems, she feels afraid for her life. It's in danger. She's been hunted and she's been caught. Despite still running through the halls of Hogwarts, aware of the castle surrounding her, she feels wet. She can feel cold rain piercing her skin. She can feel the cold metal of the shackles binding her and the cage keeping her in. Barely covered, she's freezing. Clothes tattered and torn, she can't leave. She's going to die. _I'm going to die. _But someone comes and someone saves her. _Who?_ _I can't make out his features_. Now she's running and running again, that's what they do. But she can't distinctly make out Hogwarts features; they're fading faster now. They are running away from the cage and away from the man who held her captive. Rain still falls, cold like ice before they reach darkness and the rain no longer touches her.

Hermione still knows she's in Hogwarts, and that her mind is spinning out of control. Two hands clamp down hard on her shoulders to stop her, to keep her in place and stop the running. _Harry? Ron? It's one of them._ But then her mind is gone, lost in the memory completely and all any of them, her, Ron, or Harry can do, is wait for her to come back.

...

A Flickering torchlight and stonewalls surround her. She is in a very dim room. Terror stricken and fearful, she is accompanied by some unknown man.

"Sorry… sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might be cold." _That voice, I recognize it. Who is this man? His features are blurred and yet_ _I ache to see him again, as though some subconscious part of me already knows what he looks like. _

"Why did you do that?" Hermione hears herself ask. Her voice in on edge and unsure, a little accusatory to him for what motive could have possibly led to helping her escape.

"What?"

"Help me."

"Well I saw you and… it could've been me… in that cage." _I cannot see his face, only his piercing eyes… so beautiful… so genuine._ She looks away from the man, instead eyes are downcast staring at the stone cold floor. "You will be safe down here. I'll come back in the morning with some food and candles. Will you be alright until then?" Still feeling shaky and on edge in the presence of this stranger, she merely nods her head yes to answer. "I'm Merlin by the way?" _Merlin?_

In a small, shaky voice, "I'm Freya." _Is that who I am? Is my name Freya?_

"Freya," he says my name and I glance back at him. No longer are his features blurred. He now stands, regarding her in the crisp, clear image of someone she has come to know very well. He wears the very face of the same boy, which has clouded her thoughts these past several weeks. "I'll see you in the morning, Freya."

Merlin, the spitting image of Martin Ambrosias turns to leave the tunnel and everything begins fading to complete darkness before she hears herself call out "Thank you" to him and can't quite recall what happens after that.

…..

"Her…ione. H…mione. Hermione!" It's only now does she realize it's Harry calling her name and the hands holding her are also trying to shake her. Finally opening her eyes she takes in her surroundings. In her blind haste, she made it back to the far corner of the restricted section… where Emrys's study once was.

"Harry? Where is he?" She whimpers, now looking at him.

"Who?"

"Martin!" Rather than answering her, his confused face only deepens.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ron asks instead.

"Because he… Because I… I just… um." She tries to think about it. Why is she looking for him? It there a point? Is her overactive mind causing her to jump to conclusions?

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell is going on?" Asks Ron, high behind Harry, which confuses her. She looks down to see her legs sprawled out next to her; her and Harry are both on the floor.

"We're on the floor," she answers simply.

"Mhm."

"We're in the restricted section."

"Yep."

"Why did you follow me here?"

"What kind of question is that?" Asks Ron. "You practically screamed bloody murder back there in the Great Hall and then ran like your life depended on it."

"Maybe it did," she whispers but only Harry hears her.

"What are we doing her Hermione? Did you have a panic attack?" Harry asks her gently, hands still resting on her shoulders.

"I… I…" she huffs, "I think I made it back here for a reason."

"What? Are you here to run into the bloody wall? You downright nearly did there a second ago." Ron is looking at her with confusion, looking at her like she's crazy. It makes her feel like she's crazy. _But I'm not. I just need answers. My mind itches to know everything but it's just out of my reach. There are answers here, there must be._ Turning to glare at him, she shoves off Harry's steadying hands, straightens her shoulders and rises, all the while never looking away from him.

"I'm not crazy," she emphasizes the last word. Her eyes are blazing with heat, she just doesn't realize to what extent. But the boys see it though; they see her eyes. They see her eyes glowing a bright gold. Before either of them could utter a word, however, she turns towards the wall and pushes on one of the stones. To their surprise, it moves inwards and a large passageway opens to their right. Then she's gone, up the stairs and out of their sights again. They pause to glance at each other, reading the other's reaction to what just happened before a determined expression cements itself on both of their faces and they rush through the passage and up the stairs after her.

Now that she's back to thinking rationally, her mind feels a lot less hazy. She still remembers everything. Reincarnations… she is one also. The sounds of footsteps could be heard running up the steps behind her. The boys followed, no doubt curios as to the random passageway she just opened up.

"Hermione!"

"Shush!" She hushes Harry.

"But your…"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to think!" She cuts him off.

"Hermione your eyes!" Ron inputs finally.

Her brows furrow. "What about them?"

He continues, "Back there, in the library, your eyes changed."

"Changed how?"

"They turned gold Hermione," Harry now says gently, letting it sink in.

"Gold you say?"

"Yeah, just like all that fifth founder nonsense," Ron inputs.

"But it's not nonsense."

"Think about it. For what possible reason could there be a need for a fifth house, even if the fifth founder was a real person?"

"Give me a second, let me think," she implores. _Martin, no… Merlin. Where is Merlin? He knows; I know he knows. I can feel it in my gut. Martin is Merlin and Merlin is Martin. Does He remember? Does he remember saving me? Does he remember Camelot? Of course he does. All those destiny speeches he's made, there's no way he doesn't remember who these people are. So why don't we remember yet? Do I not remember? I feel like I'm starting to. The dreams, the black cat, that's me. I know that's me. What happened to me? Was I a murderer? Merlin will know. Why the fifth house? Hogwarts was Camelot, so Camelot would have already fallen, been emptied before it could have been converted into a school. How long after the kingdom was gone before the founders had already found it?_

Harry and Ron stand quietly off to the side, watching her pace around the room spewing off a random word or two every so often like 'how long', 'remember', 'starting to', 'fifth house', etc. Everything is too jumbled though, no way to piece together her train of thoughts.

_Who was the fifth founder? Emrys. Who is Emrys? How did he know so much? What was his connection to Camelot, to the castle and the founders? Emrys. That name strikes a cord within me. It's been happening a lot lately. Every time I think about Martin… Merlin. Merlin… could it be? What is it the hat said, those very words that I've been going over and over again in my mind? Those very words that have been driving me through my research these last few months. He is worthy of legends, taught the founders old magic, there was never a man more powerful than he, with golden eyes. Golden eyes, Harry and Ron said my eyes just turned golden. _Hermione briefly stops pacing and looks at them still standing of to the side. Concern is written all over their faces but they are respecting her time, her space. Now back to pacing. _I had golden eyes. Who else has golden eyes? The fifth founder has golden eyes… golden eyes… golden eyes._

_… _

She is back in the small stone tunnels; illuminated by the candles Merlin brought her. Footsteps can be heard getting closer and closer and closer, until… "I know, I'm late again. Sorry. But, er, this is going to be the best bread you have ever tasted. What do you want with it? Come on. You can have anything. Ham. Cheese."

"Strawberries."

"Strawberries it is." Merlin clears his throat and rubs his hands together. "Blóstma." His eyes glow a bright, luminescent glow and he opens his hands to reveal a red rose. _His eyes. Merlin's eyes glow gold. _

"That's not a strawberry."

"Er, it's the right colour."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything." The images start to fade to black again. "We don't have to worry," is the last thing she hears him say before she once again looks around and finds herself in the small octagonal room.

…

_This castle had long ago been the fifth founder's home. Long ago, it was a very, very long time ago._ _Before the founder's search, before they began their search. The old religion is crying out. The old religion… old religion… it is old magic. The old religion is the old magic taught to the founders. He taught them magic both new and old. Never was there a man more powerful than he, but the founders were the greatest magic users of their time. They were the greatest magic users of their time… of their time… of their time. He wasn't of their time though was he? He was of our time, of the others; and mine, the reincarnates. But he lived. He lived… and he lived and he met the founders. But he continued to live… because he never died. Now he's here, with us, remembering while the rest of us cannot. We cannot remember yet, but I'm starting to. Merlin knows. He knows what's coming, what we all need to be prepared for. _Hermione lets out a huff of frustration and looks back up at Ron and Harry. They glance up at her face when they realize her feet are no longer pacing. By the look of her expression, it's not good. Then again, Voldemort's on the loose, could it possibly be worse than that. "Something's coming."

"What is? What's coming?" Asks Harry.

"I don't know yet," she whispers. Harry looks confused for a moment until she utters her next words and realization dawns on all of them…

"But Martin does."


	29. Chapter 29

"What is? What's coming?" He heard the muffled question.

"I don't know yet," the female voice whispered, "but Martin does." _Hermione, that's her voice. What does she think I know that everyone else doesn't? What makes her think, of all the people, that I'm the one to know it? _

Merlin, once again, stood within the hidden chamber off of his study. He was looking into a few past life memory regression spells among the old books in here that he couldn't remember from memory. _Ironically._ It was after talking amongst the dragons and shifting through the large arsenal of books in here, that he began to here voices from the main room. _They should not have been able to enter here._

"What would make you think Martin knows anything?" Asks Ron.

"And even if he did, what makes you think he can be trusted?" Harry asked. Merlin rolled his eyes at that one.

"Seriously, you're still on that?" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "Martin's not a bad guy."

"And how well do you actually know him? Did we not think we could all trust Mad-Eye before we found out he wasn't quite who we thought he was?" Harry asks.

"Well I mean…" Ron trails off, unable to argue with his logic. "Martin can't be bad, I can't put my finger on it but I just feel it, deep down and I know, he's not bad."

"You think it's entirely coincidental that he just shows up right after You-Know-Who comes back? And what about this entire house resorting, Halloween and that old woman, disappearing for days after making Umbridge collapse to the ground and waking up with no memory?"

"Shut it Harry!" Hermione exclaims, "I know Martin isn't bad!"

"How though? How can you truly know that?"

"Because I remember!" She yells.

Merlin jumped at the outburst, not only because of how loud it was but what it might entail… b_ecause I remember._ Does that mean she remembers him? He's still having trouble remembering who she is if they ever met. Everyone else who has come back looks to be the spitting image of their former selves, but Merlin would have remembered seeing someone as beautiful as Hermione had they met. _Well, I assume I would. It's certainly been a long time since we were all in Camelot. 1400 years is enough time to forget I ever lived in Camelot at all, let alone remember what it looks like… but I cast that memory retaining charm on myself to make sure I could never forget, never lose the important moments with those close to me. Could she have slipped through the cracks? Could I have forgotten her?_

"What do you remember Hermione? Had you met him before this past summer?" Ron asked her in confusion.

"I remember everything!" Hermione exclaims, though not towards Ron and Harry. "Martin, perhaps Ron and Harry can help. They've had to keep secrets plenty these past few years at Hogwarts and if for no other reason at all, they are my friends."

Merlin was torn. The fact that Hermione remembered without his aid was remarkable, but could he really out himself to these children so quickly? What could they possibly know or handle that he hadn't already learned to do infinitely better? What they consider long as their lives so far has become only a lonely blink of the eye for him. Getting other people involved seems far more troublesome than its worth… and then he hears it, her, that begging, "Please" and he's done for. Something deep inside him registers he will always do what she asks of him, because it's her asking. But who is she and why does he feel this way deep in his gut?

A beat passes and he opens the compartment in the wall, complete with the Old Religion's much stronger version of a notice-me-not charm to keep it hidden from people like them, who actually do manage to find his study but need to be kept away from the important things in the back.

Exiting, he looks around at the three people before him. Ron is looking at him in Confusion for having just appeared out of a wall; Harry looks defensive and ready to fight him at any moment, while Hermione just stares, merely acknowledging him and not his appearance into the room.

Merlin looks into Hermione's eyes. "You knew I was in there."

"Yes," she replies. "I could feel you, your presence emanating nearby."

"You mean you could feel my magic?"

"No not your magic," she huffs, "I could feel you, Mer… Martin."

He caught the slip up in the name. She knew who he was, and she could sense his presence. "So you know who I am?"

"Of all the people to be resorted, you are the only one I know."

"Blimey, this isn't one of those 'We're falling in love and it seems like we are the only two people in the world' things is it?" Ron asks. "Because last time I checked Hermione, you know and have known plenty of people who have been resorted for quite a long time. You've gone to school with them for years."

"Yeah, Martin's the one who just showed up out of the blue," Harry input.

"What do you mean I'm the only one you know?" Merlin asks, ignoring the other two's remarks.

"I never met the others, only you. You rescued me and I fell in love with you."

"What!" Both Ron and Harry exclaimed. "When in the blazes did that happen?" Ron continued.

"I don't remember saving you."

"But I think you do Martin, though I admit I look quite a bit different these days. Everyone else looks the same; it's me that's changed. Though I suppose I used to change a lot, this is a different type of change."

"Who are you?" Merlin asks her, this time his chest beating rapidly, awaiting her answer.

"She closed her hands off together and looked down. "Blóstma." Upon opening them, there looked to be a delicate, red little rose inside.

Merlin's gaze shifted from the small rose in her hands to her eyes. "A rose," he says. His eyes widen a little as it clicks inside him.

"It's not a strawberry, but at least it's the right color."

Before Hermione could register it, Merlin walked the steps between them, cupped her face delicately within the grasp of his long, slender fingers and kissed her chastely, but passionately.

All the while, Ron and Harry are still standing awkwardly, and quietly, off to the side watching the strange, and highly confusing sight unfold. Absolutely nothing about today has made any sense to them. As if Hermione hadn't already been acting strangely in 'A History of Magic,' this really kicked the strange factor up an octave.

"Any idea what's going on here mate?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No idea," he whispered back in reply.

Just afterwards; however, Martin and Hermione pulled apart.

"I love you, heart and soul Freya."

"And I you, heart and soul Merlin."

"Merlin? I thought his name was Martin."

Merlin huffs. "If this is going to work Merlin, then the past mustn't remain hidden. How else are the others going to remember?" Hermione gently strokes her thumb over his cheek as she says this.

"If you wish, for them to know then I will tell them. It is; however, not for their own benefit, but for yours if you desire it of me. I failed you once, I don't wish to make the same mistake again."

"Merlin, you made no mistake. It is like I told you before I died, you gave me the chance to feel loved."

"You know, for two people who are supposed to be explaining something, you certainly are doing a horrible job at it. What does Hermione mean by saying that she died?" Ron asks with Confusion.

"I am speaking of my past life Ronald."

"You're saying you knew him in a past life, and you still love him? Doesn't having a past life mean you were entirely different people in them?" The level confusion on the boys' faces would be comedic were it not for the seriousness of the topic at hand.

"Well, I suppose we have become the exception to the rule. Me and the others."

"There's more than just the two of you?" Asks Harry skeptically.

"Me." Hermione says simply. "There are more of us than me."

"But Martin…"

"Is not reincarnated."

"But then… who… wait, what?"

"Oh for the love off all that is… Everyone who got resorted is reincarnated, except me. I am the exception. They were reincarnated because the time came when they were needed again. The old fashion traditions and ideals are readying a comeback to bring the world into a new age of enlightenment as the books say. But the truth of the matter is that there is a far greater threat on the way than Tom Riddle. We all need to be ready when she comes."

"She? How can anyone be far greater than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He's not named for a reason. And what do you mean, how can you be the only exception to not being reincarnated? How long has everyone even waited to be reincarnated? And who are you really?" Ron is in hysterics, seeming to believe the idea but trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Well, some died a lot sooner than others so they have been waiting longer. However, it has been approximately 1400 years give or take since Camelot for them to come back. And before you make some smartass remark about Camelot not actually having existed, make note of where you are standing…In Camelot's old physician chambers, where I stayed with my mentor Gaius during my time here. Because that is what this castle is, this once mighty castle of Camelot whose people have now returned home to her. No I am not reincarnated, simply because I never died. Thus I allowed the Founders to use this castle to safeguard and protect until it was time for a King Arthur's return. So yes, I am the fifth founder and yes it's a lot to take in." Merlin began to take his leave. "I have much to do today, and you have much to wrap your head around. I will leave you to that and be in my way for the time being." He has a quick look in Hermione's direction. "My love."

"And mine," she replies with a smile.

As Merlin not descends down the staircase and out of the study, Harry quickly shouts out, "You still haven't told us who you really are!"

They don't see him; all they hear is an echoed reply of "Hermione already told you… its Merlin!"

Ron began a laughing fit and Hermione helped to steady him. "And Harry thought the legendary Merlin was evil! What a twist, am I right?"

"Come on, let's sit down. I'll answer whatever questions I can."

They filled in 3 of the 4 dusty chairs around the large round table. _This will take awhile_, Hermione thought.


End file.
